Unforeseen and Unexpected
by sleeplessnite
Summary: "Please tell me I'm still in the forest behind the house.. That this is some weird dream" she said squeezing her eyes shut "I could but that would be a lie". Lyrin Hayward grew up on stories of great adventures, wishing she could have one of her own. But when she receives a visit from an old friend, she finds herself thrust into an adventure unlike any other.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer; I do not own the Hobbit or Any of P.J's movies _**

_"If you think adventure is dangerous, try routine; it is lethal."_

_― Paulo Coelho_

* * *

Lyrin pulled her cup from the microwave, setting it aside to let the tea steep for a moment while she rummaged for a plate. She frowned and looked up from her search as a soft knock came at the door.

she paused for a moment not expecting any visitors. She had begun to wonder if it had just been her imagination when the knock came again, louder this time.

slowly she made her way to the front door, standing on her tip toes to look out the peep hole.

On the porch stood an old man in a dark grey suit with a scraggly white beard, who was busy studying the forest around him. Lyrin studied the man for a moment before he became aware of her presence. When he turned Lyrin saw a face that she had not seen in many years. She opened the door fully

"Mr. Greyhame?"

"Ah Lyrin my dear how lovely to see you." the man said cheerfully "I hope I have not come at a bad time."

"Oh no its fine.. i just set some tea would you care for some?" she asked ushering him into the house before hurrying off to the kitchen to find another mug.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything" she began as she set the fresh mug on the end table "Its just I'm a little surprised to see you. I haven't seen you since grands funeral"

"Oh not at all dear. I am sorry I have been aloof these last few months, I have had urgent matters to attend to. But I am here at last" he said fumbling in his waist pocket for a moment "Your grandfather gave me this for safe keeping"

He opened his hand to reveal a small sapphire necklace which he dropped into her palm. "it is yours now... he wanted it to be passed to you when he passed it is the last remnant of his travels."

"Thank you" she said quietly studying the necklace carefully before putting it on.

"How has life found you since our last meeting my dear?"

Lyrin looked up at him and smiled "I'll be heading back to Uni soon I suppose. I only stopped attending to take care of Grand and now that hes gone I have no reason to stay . I've already made plans to sell the house to one of Grand's old hunting buddies in a few days. I know he'll look after it right. Its all but dull really."

"Dull oh really?" the old man hummed

"well if anyone's to blame its you and grand, always telling me stories of adventures and distant lands growing up, it makes real life seem boring in compare"

Greyhame laughed "It seems that you have not changed a bit since your childhood, always running about in the forest pretending to hunt dragons and hidden caves, pestering me for a tale or two when ever I came about"

Lyrin laughed too "I fancied my self quite the adventurer back then. I wanted to be like you and Grand, to travel and see the world have adventures like you two did. though looking back I doubt the truthfulness of some of your stories"

The old man leaned in closer his face growing serious "And now?"

Lyrin cocked her head "And now what?"

"Do you still fancy your self an adventurer?"

"I suppose so. why are you offering" she said laughingly

Greyhame did not reply but simply smiled at her "I'm afraid I must go now" he said placing the mug on the table

Lyrin frowned "But you've only just got here"

"Do not worry my dear I'm sure we'll see each other soon"


	2. Chapter 2

_"There are moments which mark your life. Moments when you realize nothing will ever be the same and time is divided into two parts, before this, and after this."_

_-Fallen_

* * *

Two days after the abrupt arrival and departure of Mr. Greyhame, Lyrin had nearly forgotten about her old friends visit as she set out for one last trip into the woods around the old house. She was able packed most of her belongings in her camping pack, since she had not come down with very much when her grandfather first fell sick, some cloths toiletries and a few personal items was all she had to her name now.

She locked up the house and slipped the key into her bag before trekking out into the woods.

about mid day she decided to stop for a while, she set her backpack on the ground next to her and strung up her hammock before settling down in it draping an arm over her eyes. she listened to the sounds of the forest around her for a while before she fell asleep, the Sapphire necklace warm against her skin.

And odd heat against her chest broke her from her nap. she lay there for a moment listening to the sounds around her hoping to be lulled back to sleep. As she lay there she heard something that made her pause- water, running water. Lyrin frowned there were no rivers or streams in the woods where she was.

Just as she moved to open her eyes a voice called out from beside her

"Ah there you are my dear"

Lyrin cracked one eye open and glanced at the familiar form beside her

"Please tell me I'm still in the forest behind the house." she said shutting her eyes again hoping this was all just a dream

"I could but that would be a lie" the old man said smartly

Lyrin's heart fluttered as she hoisted herself out of the hammock- or she would have if it was not already on the ground. the trees she had anchored to were gone, in fact the whole forest had changed around her.

"Where am I? Did you do this?" she demanded angrily, pointing a finger at him

"I did but let me..."

Before he could finish Lyrin cut him off "look I don't know what this is or you want..."

"It is not what I want but what you want" Gandalf said with a small smile

"What do you mean"

"you said you wanted an adventure so I am giving it to you and if you will stop questioning for a moment I will explain in full" he huffed

Lyrin folded her arms over her chest "alright then explain your self"

"Though you have known me as Greyhame, My name is Gandalf the Grey one of five wizards sent to aid the world many many years ago . As you know I met your Grand father many years ago along my travels but the story you know is the the whole one. your Grand father unwittingly discovered a thinning between his world and another world a portal between the two if you will. That is how I met him. I found him wandering the wilds confused and lost and over a meal he shared with me his story of how he came to be in this world. I must admit I was quite intrigued and I decided to help him find his way back. after many years we found a way to track the thinnings and where they would appear. Finally we were able to find one and send him back, and out of curiosity I went through as well for a time before returning to my world. After a while I perfected a way to stabilize the thinnings for a short time and over the years used them to visit your grandfather. And the rest you know for your self"

Lyrin was not sure wither to laugh or run, and she sat there for a moment debating between the two.

"Look Mr. Greyhame I know a lot of really good people from the medical college who specialize in people with problems like yours. There's a lot of really good treatments these days ,Why don't we go and see if we can get you some help?"

The old man looked affronted

"I should get going.." Lyrin began, grabbing her pack and hammock as she spoke.

The old mans face turned into a scowl. Lyrin watched as he stood up to his full height, growing as a dark shadows loomed around him "Do not take me for some mad man or magician Lyrin Hayward!" he thundered causing Lyrin to shrink back "I am one of the Istari, mighty guardians of this world" as he spoke the wind picked up and swirled around them as the sky grew dark.

He looked at Lyrin and regarded her startled expression before stooping back down to his normal high as the wind stopped and the sky cleared.

"I am sorry for all of that my dear but sometimes seeing is believing"

Lyrin merely nodded, unable to find her words.

"Now the as for why you are here. I was asked to aid in a quest,one that I believe you will be a great asset to."

"But where is here?" Lyrin asked gesturing around her

"We are in middle earth my dear, about a day and a half journey from the shire"

"So all the stories you told me as a kid... they're real?"

"Indeed they are. Do you recall they story of Erebor?"

Lyrin nodded

"Thorin Oakenshield is going to reclaim the mountain. That is why you are here -to aid them in their quest." Gandalf smiled

"But why me?" Lyrin asked

"In all my travels I found it is the small everyday deeds of ordinary folk that keep the darkness at bay. Small acts of kindness and love. This quest will bring them into much darkness and when that happens they will need a light"

Gandalf paused before continuing

"Now then unfortunately you arrived a bit later than I expected but no matter, I will go on ahead to the nearest town and get you the rest of your supplies for this journey. Do you have a compass?" he asked

Lyrin dug around her bag for a moment before pulling out an old slightly worn compass

"Good travel due east for seven miles and you will find the camp. I'll be waiting there for you with the others."

"Why cant I go with you?"

"Well me dear to be frank you would attract fat too much attention dressed so strangely in a town. I think its best if you stick to the woods for now."

Lyrin looked at her worn jeans tucked into tall hiking boots, and her loose fitting baseball shirt underneath a thick grey shrug.

"I suppose so."

"But be wary, even though these roads are generally safe, they have grown dark in the passing years."

...

.

After Gandalfs departure Lyrin re packed her bag taking stock of what she had with her one last time. Before setting out she decided to heed Gandalfs words. She pulled out her favorite faded and worn burgundy baseball cap from her bag and pulled her hair into a pony tale before tucking it into its self creating a short updo. She then pulled the cap over it effectively hiding her long hair and shielding her face.

compass in hand she set off into the woods.

..

.

After few hours of walking the sun was beginning to wane and Lyrin was regretting ever wishing for an adventure. She double checked the compass again to make sure she was still on the right path, the small needle still pointing strong at the E. She yelped as she tripped over a tree root, sending her toppling to the ground, smattering her face and arms with dirt.

"Just bloody fantastic" she grumbled picking her self up.

after another half hour ticked by Lyrin was beginning to wonder if Gandalf had lied to her about the camp. she sat down tiredly, taking a long sip from her water bottle. As she sat there she could hear something in the distance.

Slowly Lyrin crept forward towards the noises. She crouched down behind a spot of shrub and carefully peered through hoping to see her old friend siting there waiting for her. What she saw instead was a group of gruff looking men all sitting around a small fire. some were talking with one and other while some sharpened large axes and swords.

Gandlaf's words about the dangers in the woods rang in her mind. Lyrin decided she would have to back track and find a way to bypass that area.

Slowly she crept away from the bushes. Thinking of possible routes in her mind as she went.

she had only gotten a few feet away when a loud snap sounded under foot. Lyrin froze and stared down at the broken twig under her foot.

She waited straining her hearing for any sign that the men had heard her.

"What was that"

Lyrin's heart stopped

"You two go check it out"

Panic began to set in as she heard foot steps coming her way. she carefully crept away a little faster than before watching the ground for twigs.

"over there!" A mans voice shouted from a few wards being her followed by heavy foot steps quickly approaching.

Lyrin let out a string of curses before decided it was time for plan B ,and decided to try her luck at out running them. She prayed that five years of cross country would pay off as she abandoned the cover of the shrub lining and broke off into a dead sprint

She could hear men's voices shouting, muffled by the sound of her heart pounding in her ears.

she risked a glance behind her. she could see two figures a few yards behind her.

She sprinted faster, her lungs burning in her chest.

after a few more yards she looked back again, there was only one man behind her now.

Before she could figure out where the other man had gone, strong arms wrestled her to the ground

"Got yah"


	3. Chapter 3

_"If I had to live my life again, I'd make the same mistakes, only sooner."_

_-Tallulah Bankhead_

* * *

Lyrin struggled against the mans grip as he pulled her backpack off, pinning her arms behind her.

The ground vibrated under her as the second man caught up to them.

"Nicely done brother" the man panted, patting the other on the back.

Lyrin struggled more frantically as she felt thick rope being wrapped around her wrists.

She whimpered as the man pulled the ropes painfully taught before dragging her to her feet, leading her forward.

As they entered the clearing Lyrin's heart was pounding in her chest, there were even more men than she had seen before, all of them stared at her as she was dragged into the camp. The man holding her pulled her over to a near by tree and pushed her down against it. He undid the bindings around her wrist before retying them around the back of the tree just as tight as before. She watched as the second man tied another piece around her legs before stepping aside to stand next to the other.

Lyrin struggled frantically with the ropes on her wrist hoping for some sort of give.

A large shadow loomed over her. when she looked up she was faced with a tall angry looking, dark haired man. His eyes narrowed at her as he approached.

"Now then boy who sent you" He growled at her

Lyrin's heart jumped. They thought she was a man. '_no wonder too_' she thought, with the waning light, her face smudged with dirt, and her hair still concealed under the hat and she could easily pass as a man.

As she met the mans angry stare, Lyrin decided then and there that if she was going to die she was going to die fighting.

"Screw you" she growled back in a deep voice as she fought against her binds furiously ignoring the pain in her wrists.

"Do not test my patience. Who do you work for? why were you sent here"

"I don't work for anyone. I'm just passing through" she gritted out

The dark haired man clenched his jaw "Fine"

Lyrin's eyes widened as he pulled out a knife and held it to her throat. She swallowed thickly, letting out a small whimper as the man put more pressure on the knife, enough to draw blood. She clenched her jaw, determined to not show fear in front of the man.

"Who. Do. You. Work. For."

She could feel a small drip of blood starting down her neck.

She pulled at her binds praying for a way out.

"I told you, No one. So go to hell" She said mustering all the courage she had left, she reared her head back and did the only thing she could do- she head butted the man as hard as she could.

She felt a small feeling of pride in her chest as she saw the man recoil from the hit.

The world spun around her for a moment as she recovered from the blow "no one wins in a head butt" she muttered to herself.

the man too had recovered, eyes blazing with anger.

He pushed the blade back to her throat leaning in closer,pushing on the blade as he did.

"Uncle.."the blond man started

"Thorin I think that's enough" a small voice sounded from somewhere behind them

"YOU WILL TELL ME WHY YOU WERE SPYING ON US!" he thundered, not letting up on the knife.

Lyrin screwed her eyes shut,fighting the tears that were starting to fall.

She could feel the man lean in closer

"last chance" He growled

She felt the tears beginning to streak down her face as she waited for the end, cursing Gandalf for ever bringing her here. She hadn't even gotten on her adventure yet and already she was going to die.

"THORIN OAKENSHIELD WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" a loud voice boomed through the clearing.

Lyrin opened her eyes blinking away the tears. She let out a sort sob of relief as she saw Gandalf standing in the clearing glowering at the men.

The dark haired man pulled the knife from her throat and turned to look at him "Gandalf wha..."

"Release her at once, before I decide to burn that map of yours to ashes!" Gandalf boomed cutting the man off, pausing to glare at him for a few moments before striding over to where Lyrin sat.

The blond haired man and the brown haired man both scrambled to her. She flinched back a bit as they both pulled knives out of their belts as they approached.

"Its alright" the blond said putting his hands out placatingly before setting to work freeing her wrists, while the brunette freed her legs.

When she was freed, Lyrin scrambled away from the men shakily walking a few steps before Gandalf reached her.

"My dear are you alright" he asked gently putting an arm around her

Now that the adrenalin had run its course, Lyrin decided she was a long way from alright. Her body trembled involuntarily as she clung to the wizard.

"Gandalf" The dark haired man spoke slowly gesturing to Lyrin "do you mean to say that this is a woman?"

"If you don't mind Dear" Gandalf said to her gesturing to her hat.

Lyrin nodded and slowly took off her hat, pulling the elastic band from her hair letting the brown curls tumble down her shoulders.

There was an audible gasp from the men around them. The dark haired man dropped the knife he had been holding, letting it clatter to the ground.

"She was to be the 15th member of this company but that remains to be seen now that you have tormented her like this."

Gandalf turned away from the man and looked down at Lyrin who still leaned against him shaking slightly.

"come my dear lets get you some where to sit"

Almost immediately the men vacated where they had been sitting, offering it to them.

"I think somewhere away from dwarfs will do better" Gandalf snapped at them before ushering Lyrin off to a corner of the camp.

...

..

.

Fili an Kili sat quietly against the tree looking off into space. Their uncle had left the clearing with out a word after Gandalf had taken the girl off to the other side of camp.

Fili looked over to where she and Gandalf sat, the old wizard speaking softly to her. The only person he had let near was Bilbo, who stood near by making pot of tea.

His stomach dropped as he watched her flinch away as Oin neared them, the wizard putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder as the old healer opened his bag. Fili clenched his fists as he saw Oin gently examine one of her wrists. The skin was red and chaffed from where the ropes had been. Guilt gnawing away at him as he saw the marks.

"We didn't know" Kili said quietly from beside him following his brothers gaze

"It doesn't matter" Fili said remorsefully "Shes hurt because of us."

"Gandalf never said the 15th member he was bringing was a woman." kili said thoughtfully trying to distract his brother "do you think shes really as important as he says?"

"Even if she is I doubt she'll stay after this"

..


	4. Chapter 4

_"I knew when I met you an adventure was going to happen."_

_― A.A. Milne_

* * *

.

Lyrin sat awkwardly waiting for Gandalf to return. She had been hesitant for him to leave but he had said he needed to find Thorin. The previous night he had explained to her that what had happened was a misunderstanding and he had given her the utmost assurance that they were good people at heart who would not hurt her.

And so she sat, waiting for the wizard to return. She shifted restlessly in her spot, picking at some dirt on her arm. She looked at her pack, thinking of the shampoo that lay inside and how nice a bath would be after being tackled to the dirt.

She bit her lip. She had no idea where the stream was or when Gandalf would return. Her eyes flicked to where the dwarfs sat, debating in her head whether to ask them. She had not spoken to any of them since her exchange with Thorin and was hesitant to start now.

"I don't mean to intrude but You looked like you needed something lass" a kind Voice said from beside her

Lyrin looked up, startled at the voice. A short white haired dwarf stood beside her. He smiled warmly at her.

"Well I guess I do...I was hoping to get a bath..." She trailed off uncertainly

"Of course. Theres a stream not too far from here. If you would like I can show you. Ah but I am getting ahead of myself.. I am Balin at your service" he said with a bow.

Despite her initial wariness of the dwarfs Lyrin seemed to feel at ease around him. She nodded, gathering her bag in her arms, following after him.

..

"I hope you do not hold the events of last night against us" Balin spoke up after a while

lyrin stopped walking to look at him.

"This quest..it means everything to our people. there are many out there who would like to see it fail... I know it doesn't excuse what has befallen you but I do not wish for you to think we are vicious folk...We would never hurt a woman, especially one of our kind..."

she said nothing as they reached the stream, Balin stayed behind to sit against a tree while she bathed.

As she slipped into the water, she thought about Balins words. The anger over the previous night was fastly fading. "_They thought I was an intruder...I suppose I would have done the same if I thought someone was there to cause harm to grand"_

...

When they got back to the camp, Gandalf and Thorin had returned.

"Ah Lyrin there you are!" Gandalf said happily walking over to her "I have been talking with Bilbo and it seems that he has some relatives you can stay with until..." Lyrin cut him off, putting up a hand to stop him. She strode past Gandalf, marching instead up to Thorin.

He looked at her with surprise as she eyed him for a moment. Lyrin took a deep breath before letting it out as a short sigh "I understand that your actions last night were done out of the desire to keep your quest in tact...And I can respect that. Though I still have my reservations about you, I would like to offer my aid to you on this quest"

Thorin's eyes widened a bit at her words "After what I have done you would forgive me?"

Lyrin sighed "I suppose so. Though my full trust is not easily earned. But Gandalf trusts you and I trust him"

"Thank you Miss. Hayward. I would like to formally apologize for my actions toward you. I swear to you that we will do our best to keep you safe on this journey"

..

Lyrin had never been a big fan of horses and was even more unhappy at Gandalfs news

"Unfortunately I was unable to find a horse for you, It seems for the time being you will have to share"

"Your joking" Lyrin deadpanned

"You are more than welcome to hare with my brother and I Lady Hayward"

Lyrin turned to see the two brothers headed her way, two ponies in tow.

"Errr..." she began, not too eager to spend most of the day with the people who the night previously had tackled her to the ground.

"Please, We would like to make up our actions from last night" the blond said offering his hand

Lyrin looked at his outstretched hand reluctantly for a moment before taking it.

"I am Fili at your service" he said taking her hand and kissing it

"And I am Kili at your service" the brunette said repeating his actions

"Umm Lyrin... Lyrin Hayward...At your service I suppose?"

She let Fili lead her to the nearest pony, Both brothers helping her mount. She shifted forward as she felt Fili settle into the saddle behind her, his arms coming around on either side of her body to grab hold of the reigns.

..

After a while, Lyrin had lost interest in the forest around them, and began absentmindedly picking at the pony's mane.

She felt Fili shift behind her, she tensed as he gently took her hand in his, running his thumb over the bandages on her wrist. He dropped her hand as he felt her stiffen.

"Does it hurt?" he asked quietly

"No not really any more...Oin I think it was.. He put something on it before he re-bandaged it this morning" she mumbled

"I am truly sorry...I did not mean to bring you any harm..."

Lyrin shifted in the saddle to look at him "Its alright... We all make mistakes I suppose. Water under the bridge as my Grand use to say"

He smiled at her "You are truly an interesting person miss Hayward"

"Lyrin is fine"

"Lyrin" he murmured to himself

..

As the morning wore on Lyrin began to feel more at ease. Fili and Kili told her stories from their childhood in the blue mountains and asked her questions about her world

"So can I ask you something?" Lyrin asked slouching a bit back against Fili's chest

"Of course" he said looking down at her

"What's with the braids?"

Fili chuckled "Braids have many meanings in dwarven culture. This.." he said pointing to the one near the side of his ear "Shows that I am of the line of durin. And the one on the other side shows that I am an heir"

"What about those?" she asked gesturing to his mustache

He shrugged "Nothing really. They just make me look handsome"

Lyrin snorted

"It is odd for a dwarf to know so little about dwarven culture" Kili said from beside them

She frowned "What are you talking about?"

"You are a dwarf are you not?"

She paused. yes she was a bit shorter than she had been, but did than mean that here she was a dwarf? She filed it away with the rest of the questions she intended to ask the wizard once they stopped.

"Ummmmm...I suppose so?"

Kili laughed "That sound more like a question than an answer

Lyrin laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of her neck.

She frowned as she felt a rain drop is her head. "Bugger" she mumbled as the drop was soon followed by a few more and a few more, eventually turning into a down pour.

"Where is your cloak Lyrin?" Fili asked her as h pulled his hood up

"Gandalf has all my bags with him..." She trailed off looking around for him

"Here lass take this one"

Lyrin turned to see the large tattooed dwarf ride up along side of them. He reached into one of his bags and pulled out a spare cloak, throwing it to her.

She smiled as she pulled the large hood up over her head. "Thank you...errr"

"Dwalin. I believe you met my brother this morning"

"Oh yah, Balin right? I can really...er...umm.. see the family resemblance"

Dwalin gave a bark of laughter "That the first time I've ever heard that!"


	5. Chapter 5

_"Unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot,_  
_Nothing is going to get better. It's not." _  
_― Dr. Seuss, The Lorax_

* * *

Lyrin did not realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a gentle hand shaking her awake.

Slowly she opened her eyes. The rain had stopped and the sun was out once more, shining as it began to set over the tree line.

As she became more aware of her surroundings, Lyrin blushed furiously as she realized she had fallen asleep against Fili. She quickly sat up, trying to hide her red cheeks beneath the hood of the cloak.

"Ah good your awake" Fili chuckled from behind her "Were stopping for the night soon"

She slowly pushed the hood off her head " Sorry I fell asleep...well.. on you" she said sheepishly "you could have woken me up"

Fili merely shrugged before sliding off the pony, unhooking the saddle bags as Kili helped Lyrin off.

"For the record" Kili said grinning at her " I make a much better pillow than my brother"

Lyrin felt the blush creep back into her cheeks as he chuckled

...

After the camp had been set up, Lyrin plopped herself down on a log, stretching her legs out in front of her. She had been too exhausted to chase after Gandalf after he had stormed out of the camp, and could only hope that he returned soon.

"Miss. Hayward" Thorin said from his seat near by

"hmmm" Lyrin hummed

"This journey of our is one that will be fraught with many dangers. There may be times where we cannot be there to protect you. Do you have any fighting experience?"

"Ummm...I took Karate as a kid which is a kind of fighting, and archery lessons in primary school..."

"What about experience with a sword?"

"Well no.. swords aren't really common place where I'm from"

Thorin nodded "Very well. Every night when we stop for camp you will have training. Dwalin will teach you hand to hand combat, Kili will help you with your bow, and Fili will teach you sword play"

Lyrin nodded.

"You will start tonight with Dwalin"

She gulped looking at the large burly dwarf as he stood, motioning for hr to come with him.

"Come on lass, lets get to it."

She groaned as she followed him out into the open field that surrounded the camp

He stood in front of her "Have ya ever been in a fight before?" he asked, folding his arms over his chest

"Well there were a few fights at the bar where I used to work..." she trailed off

"Thats well enough I suppose. Now what's the first rule in a fight?"

"err... always aim between the legs?"

Dwalin raised an eyebrow at her "No. First rule for fighting is never take your eyes off your opponent"

The next few minutes were spent with Dwalin showing her basic moves then having her repeat them as he corrected her.

"Now then attack me" he said unfolding his arms

"What?" Lyrin asked confused

"Lets see what ya got" he said beckoning her forward

Tentatively she ran at him throwing a punch at his chest. Before she could blink, she found herself flat on the ground.

"Come on lass, don't tell me thats the best you can do. Lets try again and this time com at me for real, ya wont hurt me"

Lyrin sighed before taking her stance again, running at him once more. He dodged her punch easily as she threw it.

"C'mon now lass" he said

as she ran at him again she stopped just shy of him "Oh my gosh what the heck is that?!" she said pointing behind him.

She grinned as he turned his head to look where she was pointing "What are ya talkin about? I don't se..." Dwalin stopped mid sentence as Lyrin's kick connected straight in between his legs.

He coughed, his eyes scrunching as he stood there his hands reactively covering the area. He slowly sank to his knees.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry. You said to really hit you and I..." Lyrin sputtered, covering her mouth with her hands.

Dwalin waved one of his hands "Well played lass" me managed to grit out

Behind them, the dwarfs howled with laughter

"Did you see his face" kili said slapping his knee

"I think my boys just ran for the hills. Remind me not to get on your bad side lass" Bofur laughed

"I'm really sorry" Lyrin apologized again as Dwalin stood back up, limping of towards camp.

...

Lyrin handed her empty bowl back to Bombur and thanked him for the food.

As she sat back down, she decided to dig through the bag of supplies Gandalf had brought her. So far she had found a leather fur lined jacket, a few changes of clothes, soap, Boots, and a bow and quiver full of arrows.

She fiddled with the bow in her hands, running her fingers along the body.

Lyrin jumped as Fili and Kili came crashing into the camp "Trolls!" Fili panted "They took a few of the ponies!"

"Bilbo's gone after them" Kili finished

The dwarfs jumped to their feet, scrambling for their weapons.

"Trolls?" Lyrin asked

"Nasty things." Bofur said as he pulled on his hat "You find em mostly up north in the mountains. they live in caves cus they cant be in the sun"

Lyrin stood too, strapping her quiver to her back.

"Not you" Thorin said putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her

"But I want to help" Lyrin protested

Thorin shook his head "You would only get in the way. Stay here and watch the camp"

She knew he hadn't meant it meanly, but Lyrin couldn't help but feel hurt at his words.

She watched as the dwarfs disappeared into the woods and out of sight.

...

When they did not return after a while, Lyrin had begun to grow anxious and bored

"Theres no harm in going to check up on them" Lyrin said to herself as she stood, throwing on Dwalin's spare cloak which was drying next to her. She strapped on her quiver, holding her bow in one hand as she pulled out a flashlight from her bag clicking it on before venturing into the woods.

She followed a trail of up rooted trees. Lyrin had no idea what trills were but she guessed that they were the ones responsible for the damage. She wondered exactly what a troll was. The only thing she could picture in her mind was a small green creature that lived under bridges and asked travelers brain teasers.

She stopped as she caught sight of a light ahead of her. she clicked off her torch, sliding it in her belt. Slowly she crept forward trying to get a better look.

Lyrin gasped when she saw the source of the light. Three large grey creatures that she guessed were trolls, stood around a massive fire. She pelt panic beginning to fill her as she saw the dwarves and Bilbo all tied up in sacs, while some were tied to a giant split over the fire.

"Hurry up" she heard one of the trolls grumble "we don't have much time"

"Much time? much time till what" Lyrin mumbled to herself

"Dawn! They can't be in the sun!" she realized as she began creepin her way around the bushes "need to stall them..."

Quietly she made her way to the edge of the trolls camp. she threw the hood of the cloak over her head before pulling an arrow from her quiver. She took a shaky breath in before releasing the arrow. She quickly fired a few more as she made her way around.

"What was that?" one of the trolls asked as her arrow pinged off its thick skin

"Something just hit me Bert!" Another one cried

"Me too Tom!"

Lyrin held her breath as she climbed up onto a large boulder at the edge of the camp. She paused for a moment to ready herself before she lept on top of it, her bow at the ready

"You fools!" She boomed in a deep voice, grinning as the trolls turned to her

"Lyr..." she heard Fili start before he cut himself off

"What's that?" Tom asked squinting at her

Lyrin fired another arrow at him, frowning as it simply bounced off. All three of the trolls were now looking at her with great interest.

"What are you then?" Bert asked pointing a large finger at her

Lyrin put her hands on her hips "I am the guardian of this forest!"

"Forest guardian?" Tom said

"I am the great err.. Lorax! I protect this forest from harm. You have entered my realm without permission! Leave now or face my powers"

"A borax?" Bert said frowning at her "I ain't never heard of it."

"Behold my Powers! I curse the sun down upon you!" Lyrin yelled, slipping the torch from her belt and clicking it on, shining it at them.

The trolls screamed and backed away as they saw the light.

Lyrin smiled, giving her self a mental pat on the back before quickly setting the light down on the rock and hopping off. She ran quickly to the dwarfs, grabbing an arrow as she did.

"What are you doing?" Thorin hissed at her as she began to saw through his sack with the arrow head

"Saving your sorry asses that's what" Lyrin snapped back trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

She was so preoccupied with getting them free, that she did not realize the troll had soon figured out her ruse.

"This ain't the sun" Bert growled "Get it"

"Lyrin! run!" Fili yelled

Lyrin looked up as she heard Fili shout. Her eyes widened as she saw a large hand reaching for her. She rolled out of the way, scrambling to her feet as the troll made another grab for her.

"Its too quick. William grab it" Tom cried

Lyrin dashed about the camp, avoiding the trolls as she ran. Behind her she could hear the dwarfs shouting.

She turned sharply to avoid William's grasp. Her eyes widened as she saw a large hand rushing at her.

"Lyrin!" the dwarfs shouted. They watched as she avoided on troll, turning too late to see the second troll's hand coming at her. "No!" Fili shouted, as they watched horror stricken as the trolls hand collided with the small woman, sending her flying into a nearby tree with a sickening thud.

Lyrin felt as if she had been hit by a bus as she struck the tree, the world growing fuzzy as all of the breath in her body was forced out of her.

She lay there too stunned to move, listening to the muffled sounding voices of the company as they shouted. Just as she began to regain her breath, she felt a large hang scoop her up in a crushing grip. She let out a pained gasp as the trolls grip around her tightened.

"This ain't no tree borax!" Bert said as Lyrin realized the cloak had fallen off her "Its a girl!"

"A girl?" William said happily "She'll make a nice snack!"

Lyrin felt a wave of nausea wash over her as she realized they intended to eat her. she struggled in the trolls grasp.

"Stop that you" Bert said shaking her around a bit.

She fought back the urge to vomit as he shook her.

"Lets hurry up" Bert said "Dawn ain't far away and I don't fancy being turned to stone!"

Lyrin could feel her lungs burning as she struggled to breath.

"Wait! You are making a terrible mistake." Bilbo shouted standing up in his sac

Lyrin raised her eyebrows at him

" I meant with the...uh, with the...with the seasoning."

"What about the seasoning?" Bert said squinting at him

Bilbo looked around "Well, have you smelt them? You're gonna need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up!"

She snorted as the dwarfs shouted in protest

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" William asked suspiciously

Bert smacked him "Shut up, and let the...uh, flurgerburbur-hobbit talk."

It was then that Lyrin realized what Bilbo was doing

"Uh...the-the secret to cooking dwarf, is um..."

"Yes? Come on."

_'Come on Bilbo give them something good'_ Lyrin thought as she watched anxiously

"It's, uh..." Bilbo stuttered

"Tell us the secret!"Bert growled

"Ye-yes, I'm telling you. The secret is...to...skin them first!"

Lyrin felt her heart sink "Bilbo what the hell" she growled as the dwarfs shouted at him.

"Tom, get me filleting knife."

Lyrin struggled in the trolls grasp once more at the mention of the knife.

William was not convinced "What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scoff 'em I say, boots and all!"

"He's right! Nothing wrong with a bit o' raw dwarf" Tom said grinning as he picked up Bombur " Nice and crunchy."

"No!" Lyrin yelled as he held him over his mouth

"No Uh...not...not that one, he...he's infected!" Bilbo shouted frantically

"You what?"

"Yeah he's got worms in his...tubes."

Lyrin let out a sigh of relief as tom threw Bombur back into the pile

"In-in fact, they all have. They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" Lyrin heard the dwarfs shout

"Yeah, we don't have parasites!" Kili's voice rose up fro the rest

"You have got to be joking" Lyrin muttered as she heard them protest

She watched as Thorin kicked Kili through his sack giving him a harsh look

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin shouted

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!"

"We're riddled!"

"Yes, I'm riddled!"

William scowled at Bilbo " What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

"Well..."

William leaned forward "You think I don't know what you're up to. This little ferret is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?" Bilbo protested

"Fools?" Bert said

Lyrin turned her head as she heard something in the trees nearby

"The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf shouted as he appeared on the rock ledge along side of the clearing

"Who's that?" Tom asked

"No idea." Bert said turning to look at Gandalf

"Can we eat him too?" William asked

Gandalf slammed his staff against the rock, breaking it in half. The trolls screamed as the morning sun began to pour into the clearing. They thrashed about as the light began to touch their skin, turning it to stone.

Bert threw his hands up to shield him from the light, dropping Lyrin in the process. She didn't even have time to scream as the ground rose up to meet her.

...


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_._

_**Holy snowfall batman! So thanks to this latest snow storm I've been able to get more work done on this story! Thanks to **__**Marina Oakenshield for your reviews! Im so excited you guys are liking the story!**_

_** "**I don't run. And if you ever see me run, you should start running too. Because something is probably chasing me**."**_

* * *

As soon as Gandalf had freed them, Fili and Kili ran to Lyrin, who was sprawled face down on the ground near by

"Lyrin?" Fili called as he rolled her over.

"What happened?" Gandalf prompted striding over to them, trailed by Thorin and Oin.

"She tried to distract the trolls... One of them hit her into a tree..." Kili sputtered "What's wrong with her? She was awake earlier!"

"Yes well falling from great heights tends to do things to people" Gandalf said irritably

Thorin Kili and Fili politely turned away as Oin lifted her shirt, examining her chest. "Looks like shes got some cracked ribs and some nasty bruising"

Gandalf sighed, placing a hand on her forehead murmuring to himself. Lyrin groaned as her eyes fluttered open, coughing as she tried to sit up.

"Gently now my dear" Gandalf said easing her back down as she hissed in pain.

"I can bind her ribs once I have my bag" Oin said gesturing off into the woods.

Thorin nodded "Go help the others pack up the camp quickly and meet us back here"

"How do you feel?" Fili asked looking down at her

"Like I've been hit by a house" Lyrin muttered as she slowly eased herself up.

"I thought I to stay back at the camp" Thorin said angrily

Lyrin frowned "And if I had you would probably be troll food right now."

"You could have died"

"So could have any of us!" She shot back

"Nasty business" Gandalf interrupted, tapping one of the stone trolls with his staff "Still all in one piece"

"No thanks to your burglar" Thorin said turning his attention to the wizard.

Gandalf raised his eyebrows at him "He had the mind to play for time as Lyrin did... None of the rest of you thought of that" he added smugly

"They must have come down from the Ettenmoors." Gandalf said as he studied the troll

Thorin frowned "Since when the mountain trolls venture this far south?"

"Oh, not for an age. Not since a darker power ruled these lands...They could not have moved in daylight."

Thorin looked around the clearing "There must be a cave nearby."

The rest of the company had returned from packing up the camp, slowly sauntering back into the clearing.

"Fan out and look for the cave" Thorin called to them.

Lyrin flinched as she felt someone pick her up.

"I can walk you know. Its not my legs that are broken"

Fili frowned at her "I know. Just because you can doesn't mean you should!" he said a bit harshly

Lyrin opened her mouth to protest but thought better of it, scowling at him instead.

When they finally reached the cave, Fili set her down carefully before walking off to find Thorin.

Oin soon ambled over to her, offering to bind her ribs while the others went into the cave.

When he had finished she thanked him loudly so he could hear her, before sitting back against the rock.

Kili and Fili emerged from the cave first. Lyrin watched as Fili looked at her as he placed something in his pocket before turning away.

She smiled as Kili sat down next to her

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Better" she said, frowning as she looked over at Fili

"Is something wrong?"

"What's up with Fili?" Lyrin asked quietly "Ever since the clearing hes been acting weird"

Kili sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him "How much do you know about dwarfs?"

Lyrin's eyebrows furrowed "No much really"

"Female dwarfs are quite rare, so we protect our women very fiercely. That is why we were all so stunned to find you were a woman after what had happened. Because women are so rare so is marriage and by association love- Dwarfs only love once. Most never find their ones, but there are some do..." Kili trailed off

"What does this have to do with Fili's mood?"

"My brother cares a lot about you Lyrin... We all do. To see you put yourself in danger like that..."

"So what? Hes mad cus I saved you guys?" Lyrin interrupted

"I wouldn't say that... Its just...well I mean...I think You should ask him about it instead" He sighed

Kili wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a one armed hug "For what its worth I think you were brilliant with the whole Guardian of the Forest thing. Very intimidating" he said with a grin.

"Yeah well its good to know who has the biggest parasites here." she teased.

They both looked up as Gandalf approached them. He pulled out a small sword from behind his robe and handed it to Lyrin "Here my dear this seemed to be a good fit for you"

Lyrin unsheathed the sword. It was lighter than she had expected, it had a silver and gold hilt, with a small deep blue jewel in the center. The blade shined in the sun as she turned it over before sliding it back into the scabbard

"Thank you Gandalf" she said giving him a hug

"You are quite welcome my dear" he said with a smile "Its quite like the one your grandfather had during his time here. It is of elvish make you see, The blade will glow blue when orcs are nearby"

"how do.." Lyrin began but was cut off by Dwalin's shouts

"Somethings coming!"

"Arm yourselves!" Gandalf called out

Lyrin decided against the sword for then, opting to pull out her bow instead.

She was startled as a group of rabbits burst through the trees followed by a man on a sleigh

Lyrin lowered her bow, dumbfounded as she looked at the man in front of her. He was dressed in Brown robes and a brown hat from which lots of long scraggly hair jetted out from. What struck her more was the fact that the large rabbits appeared to be pulling the sleigh.

"Ummm Kili?" she whispered not taking her eyes off the man

"Yes?"

"Is this normal?"

"No it is most certainly not"

Gandalf let out a sigh of relief as he walked towards the strange man "It is Radagast the Brown!"

"A wizard then?" Lyrin asked

Kili shrugged "It seems so"

While the two wizards talked ,Lyrin decided to re pack her bags. She put most of her new belongings into her camping pack along with her things and put the rest in the messenger style bag Gandalf had given her.

After she finished strapping her bow and quiver to her back, she looked down at her new sword, unsure of where to place it.

"Around your hips would be easiest"

Lyrin looked over to see Fili leaning against a tree watching her.

"Oh so you're talking to me now" She said raising an eyebrow

Fili said nothing as he walked over to her, taking the sword from her hands

"What are you..." she started as he dropped down to one knee in front of her. She shivered slightly as his hands ghosted over her hips as he wrapped the scabbard belt around them. He tightened it around her hips before moving on to her leg

"This will keep it from bouncing around when you move" he muttered as he wrapped the smaller strap around her thigh.

He then placed a small knife in her boot, so just the top peeked out above the top, strapping it in place

Lyrin frowned "that's not mine" she said as he finished securing it.

"No" Fili said coldly as he turned to leave "its mine"

Her face softened "Fili wait..."

A howl ripped through the clearing

"What was that?" Bilbo asked "was that a wolf?"

"Wolf? no that was no Wolf." Bofur said nervously

Suddenly a large animal burst into the clearing. It looked similar to a wolf but much larger with spiky fur. Its mouth was open wide, revealing rows of large sharp teeth. It lunged at them as it snarled. before it could reach them and arrow whistled by, embedding itself in the animal.

A second beast appeared charging at thorin. He slashed at the animal, hitting it in the neck.

"Warg scouts" he growled pulling his blade free "which means an orc pack is not far behind

"Who did you tell about this quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked him urgently

"No one"

"Who did you tell!?" The wizard shouted

"No one I swear!" Thorin said "What in Durins name is going on?"

Gandalf looked gravely around them "You are being hunted"

"We have to get out of here" Dwalin growled

"We can't, the ponies bolted" cried Ori from the tree line

Lyrin felt her heart seize. She had never seen an orc before, but if the wargs were anything to go off of she knew they were in trouble.

"I'll draw them off" The brown wizard said stepping forward

"These are Gundabad wargs. They will outrun you!" Gandalf said shaking his head

Radagast smiled triumphantly "These are Rhosgobel rabbits. I'd like to see them try."

Gandalf nodded "Get ready all of you" he shouted urgently to the company

As Lyrin reached for her pack, she felt strong arms scoop her up. She frowned at Fili "No way" she said irritably "Put me down now"

"No" Fili growled angrily " You're hurt. you won't be able to keep up. Quit being stubborn"

"No, I'm being smart! You wont be able to fight with me in your arms and I would be able to fight in your arms. Now put me down!" she shouted

Fili growled as he released her. "Stay close to me"

...

Lyrin had never been a great runner. In cross country she would always come in in the middle of the pack. She sprinted along with the rest of the company as they ran out onto the open plane, going as fast as her legs would take her. She could feel the pain in her ribs growing with each labored breath as they ran.

"Move!" Thorin shouted

"Ori, no! Come back." Thorin called, pulling him back behind the rock by his collar just as the orcs passed by

"All of you, come on, come on! Quick!" Gandalf urged after the pack had passed

"Wait" Thorin said as they all pressed themselves up against a large boulder.

Lyrin's breath caught in her throat as she heard a loud snarl from above them.

She watched as Thorin nodded to Kili as he pulled out his bow.

"How good of a shot are you" Kili whispered to her

"I'm decent. "

"Good" he whispered back gesturing for her to draw her bow. she nodded, carefully pulling an arrow from her quiver

"One.. Two..." Kili mouthed "Three"

Thew both jumped back from the rock, raising their bows as they did. Lyrin's heart hammered in her chest as she caught sight of the orc and warg above them. quickly she released her arrow just as Kili did, feeling relieved when it hit the arg in the stomach while Kili's hit in the skull.

The warg and its rider landed before them with a thud. The orc lept at them, Giving Lyrin her first good look at an orc. She gasped as she saw the creatures grizzly features as it shouted. Thorin and Dwalin quickly rushed to kill it, but it was too late. Howls echoed near by.

"Move all of you now!" Thorin shouted as the pack came towards them.

They rushed up a small hill, looking out into the plane below. Lyrin continued to fire arrow after arrow at the incoming orcs, cringing as some of her shots missed their targets.

"Run!"

Lyrin pressed a hand to her ribs as the pain began to worsen '_Not now'_ she thought as she ran. They stopped at the flat of the hill.

"Wheres Gandalf?" Bilbo cried looking around

"he's abandoned us!" Dwalin shouted

Lyrin looked around her, searching for some sign of the wizard _'He wouldn't just leave'_

"Hold your ground!" Thorin shouted as the pack began to advance

Lyrin Stood along side Kili Trying to Help the best she could. "Crap" she muttered as she felt around her empty quiver. She stowed her bow, pulling her sword free from its scabbard. She held the weapon uncertainty, not knowing how much use it would be.

The pack continued to advance, a few of the wargs making it into the flat of the hill.

"This way you fools!"

She turned to see Gandalf calling them from behind a rock.

Lyrin turned and ran towards the wizard. "Bilbo come on!" she said grabbing the hobbits hand, pulling him along with her.

She watched as a few of the dwarfs disappeared behind the rock. She stooped down when they reached the rock, gasping for breath.

"Bilbo... you.. go first" she gasped in between breaths

The hobbit nodded before jumping down the small opening in the rock.

Lyrin looked back out onto the field Only Thorin, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, and Gloin remained.

"Come on all of you!" Thorin shouted as he began backing towards the rock.

"Come on lass" Gloin said as he reached the rock gesturing for her to go down.

"But what about..."

"They'll be fine" he reassured her

Lyrin nodded taking one last glance at them before jumping down the hold. She tumbled down the uneven shoot, landing hard against the stone floor.

She whimpered as she landed, feeling the pain in her ribs intensify.

"You alright lass?" Balin said giving her a hand up

"Hurts" she gasped pressing a hand to her side

There was a loud thud as Dwalin landed just a few feet away, followed shortly by Kili, Fili and Thorin.

A loud horn blast echoed in the cave as another body tumbled down the shoot. Thorin grabbed the arrow out of the orcs neck. "Elves" he spat throwing the arrow aside

"I cannot see where the pathway leads " Dwalin called "Do we follow it?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur shouted

"What hurts lass?" Balin asked looking at her worriedly

"Nothing its fine" Lyrin said giving him a thin smile

"hmmm" he hummed giving her a unconvinced look

As they walked, the tunnel began to grow narrow and dark. "Where are we?" Lyrin asked Balin

"I'm not too sure lass" he said with a shrug "Though I suspect we'll be finding out soon" he added as the path ahead began to lighted.

Lyrin blinked at the bright light as they exited the tunnel. As her eyes adjusted to the light, she gasped. in front of them was a beautiful city built beside a waterfall.

"The valley of Imladris" Gandalf said happily "In the common tongue it it known by another name.."

"Rivendell" Bilbo finished

Lyrin sunk down against the cool rock behind her. Each breath she took caused a new wave of pain. She closed her eyes, focusing on slowing her breathing.

"I don't think she's well" she heard Balin whisper to someone

She opened her eyes as a shadow blocked the light in front of her.

"If you won't except the lads help then you're going to except mine" Dwalin said crossing his arms over his chest

"I don't need help, I'll be alright" Lyrin said pushing herself up off the ground

He sighed, following after her as she went to rejoin the rest of the company as they began to cross the bridge. Lyrin was enrapture by the city around her. elegant columns lined the stone courtyard they were approaching and green vines scrolled along the side of the path way.

"Alright lass that's enough" she heard Dwalin grumble from behind her. Before she could protest he hoisted her up into his arms. "You keep sayin yer fine but I can see ya swaying about when ya walk. Theres nothing wrong admitting ya need help from time to time" he said quietly

She nodded quietly, relaxing in his grasp "What is this place?" she asked him

"Its an elven city"

"Elves live here?" she asked curiously

"Aye. nasty little tree shagging bu..." he paused as and elf walked out into the courtyard, greeting Gandalf

"He's an elf?" Lyrin whispered looking at the mans pointed ears

Dwalin nodded

She felt him stiffen as a horn blast sounded followed by the sound or hoof beats. From the other end of the bridge, a small band of men on horseback came riding onto the courtyard. The dwarves drew their weapons as Thorin shouted something Lyrin could not understand. They circled around each other as the horsemen rode around them, cornering them.

"Gandalf!" one of the elves said happily dismounting his horse

"Ah Lord Elrond!" Gandalf greeted

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near." He said giving a side eye glance at the company

Gandalf looked at him sheepishly "Ah, that may have been us."

" Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain." The elf said looking at Thorin

"I do not believe we have met."

"You have your Grandfather's bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

Thorin scoffed " Indeed? He made no mention of you."

The elf addressed them in another language.

"What is he saying?" Gloin barked "Does he offer us insult?!"

The rest of the dwarves growled .

Gandalf gave an exasperated sigh "No Master Gloin he's offering you food"

"Oh well in that case lead on!"

Lyrin rolled her eyes.

"And what is this?" Lyrin looked up to see Elrond staring at her curiously

Dwalin turned away from him slightly, trying to shield Lyrin from view.

"Ah this is Lyrin Hayward...Stephen Hayward's granddaughter" Gandalf said gesturing to her

Elrond's eyebrows raised slightly "How interesting... Is she well?" he asked noting the pained expression on Lyrin's face

"She was injured the night previous I'm afraid" Gandalf said

Elrond spoke to one of the other elves who nodded, stepping towards Dwalin and Lyrin. The dwarfs tensed as the elf drew near.

"He will take her to a healer" Elrond explained

"We have a healer" Thorin growled "She will stay with us"

The dwarfs grumbled their agreement.

"Oh for God's sake!" Lyrin shouted, squirming her way out of Dwalin's arms "Thank you for the offer Lord Elrond" she said bowing the best she could.

She walked a few steps to the elf, who helped her slowly make her way out of the court yard .

"Lyrin wait!" she heard Fili shout "Uncle you can't just let her go with them!"

"I can assure you your companion will be perfectly safe" Elrond said placatingly


	7. Chapter 7

_"There is never a time or place for true love. It happens accidentally, in a heartbeat, in a single flashing, throbbing moment." _  
_― Sarah Dessen_

* * *

"your companions seem to be quite concerned about you" Lindir remarked as they walked down the marble hall.

Lryin snorted "Not exactly the word I would choose"

"Ah here we are" he said opening a large wood door.

As she stepped inside, she was greeted by a tall pale blond haired Elf.

"Ah Lindir" she said smiling "What can I do for you?"

"This is lady Hayward" he said gesturing to Lyrin "She is in need of healing"

"Umm Lyrin is fine" she said awkwardly

The elf led her into the room, ushering her into a bed. "I am Thalia." she said warmly

She helped Lyrin with her shirt, and then slowly began unraveling the bandages around her chest. Lyrin inhaled sharply as she saw the thick purple bruises covering her chest and side.

"May I ask how this happened ?" Thalia asked

"Err well I kinda pissed off a mountain troll" Lyrin said rubbing the back of her neck

She stared at Lyrin with wide eyes for a moment before returning to her examination.

Lyrin hissed a bit as Thalia pressed her fingers down on her ribs.

"Hmm It seems you have at least three cracked ribs on broken one, and several bruised ones as well" Thalia said pulling glass bottles out of a small wood cabinet.

"Would you like to bathe before I rewrap your chest?"

Lyrins face brightened "That sounds amazing"

...

After a long soak, Lyrin finally decided to leave the now lukewarm water. she wrung her hair out the best she could before wrapping a towel around herself.

She pulled clean underwear and a bra out of her bag slipping them on before leaving the bath.

Thalia sat on the bed waiting for her.

"How do you feel?" she asked

"Much better" Lyrin grinned as she laid back down on the bed.

She shivered as Thalia applied the cool ointment to her skin before wrapping the clean bandages around her ribs.

"Now then while you were in the bath I sent for some clean clothes for you" Thalia said pulling a dress off of a chair near by.

It was a beautiful light blue dress made of flowing material. Lyrin grinned as Thalia helped her into the dress. It had a curved slightly plunging neckline and a fitted bodice. The sleeves stopped just before her elbows then draped down. The hem of the dress stopped just below her ankles, letting her bare feet peek out from under it.

"Now then how would you like your hair?" Thalia asked her as she ran a comb through it

Lyrin shrugged "Surprise me"

...

A while later, Lyrin found herself wandering through the hall, trying to remember Thalias direction to the outdoor dining room. Her hair was Braided elegantly behind her, letting only a few stray pieces frame her face.

She fidgeted with her dress as she walked, stopping for a moment as she tried to remember the next step "Was it left or right at the arch way" she murmured to herself

The answer came to her in the form of raucous laughter drifting down the left hall way.

Lyrin grinned as she turned and followed the noise all the way out into an open air courtyard.

"Lass your back!" Bofur shouted as he saw her

She fidgeted as everyone turned to look quickly slipping into a seat in between Kili and Bilbo.

"Well dont you look nice" Kili grinned "Almost didnt recognize you in a dress"

"Yes you do look quite nice Lyrin" Bilbo said quietly

"Thank you" she said tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear as she reached for the bread.

As she ate Lyrin could feel eyes on her. She looked up to see Fili staring at her from down the table. She shifted uncomfortably as he quickly looked away.

...

After dinner Lyrin and Bilbo decided to take a walk around the city, First stopping off at the room Elrond had given to her for their stay in Rivendell.

After she had unloaded her bags in the room, she and Bilbo wandered around the stone halls until the sun had set over the valley.

They returned a while later to the makeshift camp the dwarfs had erected in the courtyard.

"Burning furniture now I see." Lyrin said as she watched Biffer throw another chair leg onto the fire

"Ah lass come to join us?"

"Actually I came to see what Thorin found out about the map"

"It seem we will be here for a few days" Gloin said "we need the right moon to read the map"

"Well in that case I am going off to enjoy my real bed while I still can. I bid you a good night sirs" she said giving them a regal wave.

"Oh aye enjoy it while ya can" Bofu laughed as she left the courtyard

As she wandered back to her room, she stopped at the end of the hall as she heard raised voices around the corner.

Quietly she peered around the corner. from where she stood she could see Kili and Fili arguing with each other in the middle archway of the hall.

She couldn't make out what they were saying, but judging by the look on their faces it was something important.

the shouting died own as Kili spoke in a kinder voice to his brother, putting an arm on his shoulder. He suddenly looked up in Lyrins direction. She retreated behind the corner, almost sure he had seen her. After another moment she looked back around. Kili pat his brother on the shoulder as he walked away. As he left Lyrin was sure he gave her a wink over his brothers shoulder.

Fili still stood in the hall after his brother left, his back to Lyrin. She paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before rounding the corner.

"Fili?" she called softly

His head snapped up to look at her

"What"

She took another step forward "Can we talk?"

He shrugged noncommittally

Lyrin scowled, feeling her irritation build back up "Fine I'll Talk and you listen. I dont know what has been wrong with you these last few days, but whatever it is its really starting to piss me off. You've been a total ass to me since the clearing and I want to know why? What the hell did I do to you? If you hate me fine but at least have the decency to tell me! Kili said it had something to do with the trolls.. So what is it then"

Fili narrowed his eyes at her "You want to know what it is? Its because you keep acting like you're an invincible force but you're not! You charge headlong into danger without a second thought and then when you do get in trouble -You don't want anyone to help you even when its obvious you need it!" He yelled "Do you know how much it pained me to have to sit there helpless, watching you get thrown around by mountain trolls!" He threw his arms in the air "To sit there and watch you lay there on the ground, no knowing if you were alive..."

"I knew the risks going on this quest! You cant treat me like a damsel in distress -wilting flower all the time!" Lyrin fumed "I can handle myself!"

Fili said nothing as he stared at her with a stony expression

She threw her hands up in frustration "You know what? Fine what ever. If it irritates you that much to see me around- I'll leave you alone" Lyrin said turning on her heels to leave.

As she took a step, she felt a hand close around her wrist pulling her back. As she turned to look, another hand brush against the side of her neck, pulling her into a kiss.

When they finally broke from the kiss, Fili looked down at her "I dont hate you" he breathed "You're my one"


	8. Chapter 8

.

**Hey guys sorry for the long update time! I've been swamped with midterms! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story, and fear not I wont leave you hanging any longer!**

_"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." _  
_― Oscar Wilde_

* * *

Lyrin blinked,processing what Fili had said. She opened her mouth, trying to form a sentence from the jumbled mess of thoughts in her mind

"I...how? we've only known each other less than a week"

He shook his head "Dwarves only love once Lyrin, when we find our one we know. I have felt my feelings for you grow since first we met"

Lyrin snorted "Are you referring to before or after you tackled me to the ground and tied me to a tree" she asked, giving him a teasing grin

Fili rolled his eyes "After. Since then I have become sure of my feelings for you" he added more seriously

A silence settled over them. Lyrin shifted her weight awkwardly as she looked up at him. He frowned as he saw the uneasy look in her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" he asked , his eyebrows knitting together

Lyrin sighed "I...I have feelings for you, I really do. ..But you must understand where I come from we don't recognize our 'one' when we meet them...Feelings like that take time to develop for us..."

She felt her heart wrench as she watched his face fall "Fili I..."

"How does it work where you are from...Courting?" he asked suddenly

She paused "Well... generally they start out as friends or acquaintances then they go out on dates and spend time together, to get to know each other better- things like that. And eventually if they love each other, they get married."

He didn't say anything when she finished, his eyes were trained on the wall beside her, lost in thought.

Lyrin felt herself move before she even knew what she was doing. She stepped forward, reaching up on her tip toes as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him to her. She felt herself smile as her lips brushed against his.

She pulled back from the kiss, giving him a coy smile. "Just because I'm not a dwarf doesn't mean I don't know when I'm starting to fall for someone" she winked at him,before turning and flitting back down the hall- trying her hardest to keep herself from skipping as she walked, a broad smile spreading across her face.

...

.

Lyrin landed on the ground with a hard thud, groaning as she sat up.

Since they would be staying for a few days, the dwarves had decided to commandeer part of Rivendell's training grounds, which meant Lyrin had resumed her combat lessons. She had quite enjoyed her lesson with Kili the day prior and had found archery to come quite naturally to her, and even her sword play lessons with Thorin were coming along well. She had revived quite a rude awakening that day however, as Dwalin repeatedly sent her sprawling to the dirt.

"Again" she heard him call, folding his arms over his chest.

Lyrin groaned in response, laying back down on the ground.

"Don't make me come over there lass" Dwalin called- Though he tried to sound irritated with her, Lyrin could practically hear the grin in his voice as he spoke.

"We both know you wont come with in kicking range" She called back from the ground, listening to the chuckles from the company around them.

"I wouldn't be so sure lass from what I can tell hes been takin' extra precautions with his armor placement since the last time" Bofur laughed, dodging the stone Dwalin threw at him.

She heard him sigh "If ya aren't up by three I'm starting wither your ready or not." he said "One...Two.."

"Alright alright I'm up" Lyrin said, scrambling to her feet brushing the dirt off her butt.

..

"Mahal's beard, lad get your head out of the clouds would ya" Gloin barked as he waited impatiently for Fili.

"Oh master Gloin my brother is just taking in the view" Kili called, gesturing to the adjacent ring where Lyrin stood, brushing dirt off her backside.

Fili's head snapped to his brother, a tinge of pink in his ears as he turned back to his match with Gloin.

...

.

Lyrin shut her door behind her as she stepped into the hall, securing her sword to her hip, shifting as she felt the unfamiliar weight settle around her hips.

"Excited for your first lesson with my brother this morning are you?"

She jumped as she heard Kili's voice drawl from behind her

"Late start eh? Barely saw you at breakfast this morning" he continued giving her a lopsided grin "Dwalin knock ya to the ground too many times?"

She snorted "That's an understatement. There's barely an inch of me that isn't bruised"

"Well I'm sure my brother will be gentle today" Kili said giving her an awnry smile "That is unless you want him to be rough"

Lyrin felt her cheeks heat up as Kili laughed "The look on your... ow!" he whined as she cuffed him on the head

...

Most of the company was already at the training ground when they arrived

"Look who I found" Kili called gesturing to Lyrin.

"Nice of you to join us " Nori laughed "Surprised to see you still able to stand after yesterday"

..

Lyrin shifted she pulled her sword free from its scabbard, setting her feet into the stance Thorin had taught her.

Across from her Fili stood waiting patiently as she prepared her self.

"Now then" he began "Thorin has already shown you the theory of sword play, these lessons will teach you to use it in a real fight"

She looked at him apprehensively

"Dont worry we'll start slow"

Lyrin steadied herself as he drew his swords .He came at her, slower than Thorin usually did in their lessons, raising both of his swords. It did not take very ling for him to disarm her, sending her bade clattering from her hand.

After a few rounds, Lyrin had begun to find her rhythm. Though Fili was much stronger than her, she was much faster than him.

He looked at her in surprise when she ducked away from him, then rounded back going on the attack. She gave him a smug look as she swung a him, though she was beginning to get the distinct impression he was humoring her more than anything.

Suddenly he switched from defense to offense, throwing her off guard at his sudden movement. He hooked her foot with his, knocking her off balance.

As she fell she reached out trying to grab a hold of something to keep her balance. Her fingers wrapped around something solid, pulling it as she fell.

She heard Fili grunt in pain and looked up at her hand, realizing too late that she had caught a hold of his mustache, sending them both toppling to the ground.

Fili caught himself just before he fell on Lyrin, his hands pressed into the ground on either side of her head.

Lyrin stared up at him for a moment before her thoughts caught up with her "I'm so sorry.. I didn't mean to grab...I so sorry" she sputtered

He stared down at her for a moment before grinning "If it was anyone but you..." he chuckled before pushing himself up, offering his hand to her.

...

.

the bath water was cloudy by the time Lyrin had finished washing the dirt from her skin. she quickly braided her wet hair before changing into the dress Thalia had left for her. She groaned as she struggled with the complicated buttons, wishing Thalia had left her a less ornate dress to wear.

She decided to forgo shoes, reveling in the feeling of the cool marble against her tired feet as she slowly made her way to the stone courtyard for dinner.

she paused for a moment as she neared, caught off guard by the absence of booming laughter coming from the patio. slowly she crept towards the entry way.

her breath caught in her throat as she looked out. the courtyard was lit with dozens of small candles in glass jars which gave off small spots of light in the setting sun. Only the smallest table had been set for dinner, though the courtyard was empty. as she walked out she caught sight of Fili, who was nervously leaning against one of he pillars, biting his thumb. His face brightened as he saw her.

He took her hand leading her to the table, pulling out a chair for her

"Fili what is all of this?"Lyrin asked as she sat down

He grinned as he pulled out the chair across from her "This is a.. date."


	9. Chapter 9

**.**

**Hey guys sorry for the long update time! I had some serious writers block! but sadly from now until the first week of May my update may be late because I'm about to enter finals so I probably won't get a lot of free time to write, but after that I promise the updates will be more regular!**

_"It is not the strength of the body that counts, but the strength of the spirit."_

_― J.R.R. Tolkien_

* * *

..

.

"A date" Lyrin said incredulously

Fili nodded as he took his seat across from her "This is what you said was normal for courtship in your world correct?"

Lyrin nodded "I just didn't expect... well all of this" she said gesturing to the courtyard around them.

"Like I said before, you are my one and if this is what you are more comfortable with as a courtship then I wish to do so"

she smiled "well then why don't we start simple? how about what's your favorite color?"

They talked well into the evening and long after the sun had set into the valley

...

.

Lyrin wandered the halls, unable to sleep after her dinner with Fili.

She ran her fingers along the cool marble walls, tracing the small carved patterns that wove along it.

as she walked, Lyrin began to feel drawn to a small passage leading off the main path. She slowly made her way down the passage until finally finding her self in a small balcony overlooking the cliffs of Rivendell. She sat on the railing, looking out into the valley below, reveling in the cool night air as it slowly blew through her hair.

"A most beautiful view is it not?"

Lyrin jumped at the voice, taking a white knuckle grip on the railing to prevent her from falling over.

after taking a moment to regain her balance, she turned to face the owner of the voice. Just inside the entry way stood a tall pale woman. Her long golden hair fluttered slightly as she stepped forward, the hem of her long pale dress ghosting along the ground as she walked. As she watched, Lyrin felt something unearthly about her presence that caused her to take a step back towards the railing.

"there is no reason to be afraid" the woman said calmly

"Who says I'm afraid?" Lyrin shot back still feeling uneasy

the woman simply smiled

There was a brief silence before she spoke again "I apologize for startling you. I am Galadriel"

"Oh its alright I guess its a good object lesson about sitting on high ledges" she put out her hand "I'm Lyrin Hayward"

She smiled again as she shook her hand " So I had suspected"

Lyrin frowned

"You remind a great deal of your grandfather, cautious yet still kind of heart"

"you knew grand?"

Galadriel nodded "I did. Your grandfather made quite a stir with his arrival, though his presence proved to be invaluable just as I suspect yours will be as well"

"What do you mean?" Lyrin asked

"your grandfathers presence in this world was not by accident, but by the will of the Valar. There are stories of strangers from far away lands coming to this world in times of great need. I believe you too have been called here to serve a greater purpose"

Lyrin frowned "You think I was brought here to help with some big peril?"

"Indeed"

"But why me? I can't fight a war or rebuild lands what am I supposed to do here to help?"

Galadriel smiled softly "Not all problems can be solved with swords or iron leadership, some must be solved with compassion and love"

Lyrin's eyebrows knitted together

Galadriel simply motioned for her to follow her to the far edge of the balcony.

As Lyrin opened her mouth to ask why she was cut off by another set of voices carrying from below

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf."

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?" she heard Gandalf shoot back

Lyrin leaned over the edge of the railing, straining to hear as the voices below became quieter "Have you forgotten, a strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness... Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall? these decisions do not rest with us alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth."

She sat back as the voices faded, a part of her wishing she had never heard what had been said. "Is it true? what they said about Thorin"

Galadriel nodded

Lyrin looked back over the valley "Is this why I am here? to save him?" she asked quietly

"It is not my place to say the will of the Valar"

she snorted "Figures"

Galadriel placed a gentle hand on her shoulder "This journey will take courage and strength beyond what you can imagine and the dangers that line this path are great, but take heart, even the smallest light can pierce the strongest darkness"

Lyrin smiled softly at her words "I.."she began turning to face Galadriel, only to find herself alone on the balcony once more.

She sighed looking over the valley one last time before pushing herself up to her feet and slowly wandering back out into the hallway

as she rounded the bend she nearly ran into Bilbo.

The young hobbit gave a startled cry as the two nearly collided.

"oh Bilbo I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" Lyrin apologized

"Its quite alright" Bilbo said smoothing out the front of his vest "in fact I was looking for you"

"For me? why?"

"Thorin said that we are to depart early tomorrow morning ,so you should make sure you have everything ready tonight"

she nodded "right I will thank you Bilbo"

He nodded back pausing a moment to study her "Are you alright Lyrin? you seem a bit distracted "

Lyrin shook her head "I'm fine really just have a bit on my mind"

.

After leaving Bilbo, Lyrin made her way back to her room, making sure all of her belongings were packed and that the few more precious items were safely tucked away in the room Elrond had left to her so she could leave a few thing behind.

she then made her way to the bath, deciding to get in one last long bath before going back to few and far between.

...

..

.

Lyrin had never been a big fan of heights though most of the time she could push through it, but as she clung to the steep rock face as rain poured down her hood, she felt a twinge of nausea form in her stomach as she caught a glimpse of the drop below.

She jumped a bit as a clap of thunder sounded followed by another large streak of lightning, letting out a colorful line of curses.

"Whats the matter lassie ya look a bit pale" Bofur asked

Lyrin waved her hand dismissively "Oh its nothi.." another laugh clap of thunder echoed around them as she let out a strangled whimper

"Nothing eh?" Bofur laughed

"I may have a small.." she flinched as another clap echoed "Very large fear of thunder"

"Oh aye Biffer used to have the same thing. cried like a babe at the slightest rumble"

From behind them Lyrin heard Biffer yelling irritatedly, waving his free hand at Bofur as he went

Bofur only laughed and even Lyrin had to chuckle at the emphatic yelling coming from behind them.

her good mood was short lived however as a large rock came crashing down the mountain face.

She flattened herself against the wall as the rock tumbled down into the darkness below.

"What the heck was that?!" she yelled over the storm

"This is no thunderstorm!" she heard Balin call "Its a thunder battle!"

Before she could ask what that meant, her voice died in her throat as a large form took shape out of the darkness.

An enormous stone creature rose out of the mist as it threw another boulder at them.

"Is everything on this God forsaken realm just naturally murderous or do they just really hate you guys?!" she cried "Even a damn rock is trying to kill us now?!"

"Now is not the time lass" she heard Balin call as Kili pushed her further against the mountain

Lyrin gripped the jagged rock face tighter as the ground beneath her began to shift

"is it an earthquake?" Bofur asked frantically

Lyrin peered up against the rain and felt her heart plummet into her toes.

"You have got to be joking" she muttered "Were on one of those things legs!" she yelled to the rest of the company

a large crack had begun to form as the giant began to move

"Kili watch out" Lyrin shouted as she saw the crack forming by his feet, pulling him back by his collar. "Hold tight" she told him as the tone began to shift more

"Kili, Lyrin!"

the two turned to see Fili reaching for them from the other side of the crack

Lyrin watched as the crack widened further, breaking in two completely as the giant moved.

the world spun around them as the two giants fought sending showers of stones falling onto them.

"Brace yourselves lads!" Bofur shouted

Lyrin looked over to see what the warning was for and instantly regretted it. the leg on which they were perched as now speeding towards the mountain face.

"Jump when I say" she heard Kili call and seconds later heard the tell tail command. saying a quick prayer that her ghost would forever haunt Gandalf for bringing her on this adventure,Lyrin lept off the giants leg throwing herself at the mountain face.

The impact was anything but pleasant as she collided with the rock, scrambling for a grip on its surface. all around her she could hear the others groaning as they recovered from their landing

Through the ringing in her ears she could hear muffled shouting and soon the relieved faces of Fili Thorin Dwalin and the rest of the company rounded the bend.

She gratefully took Dwalin's outstretched hand as he helped haul her to her feet. "I bet this was a first for ya aye lass?" he said as he brushes a few stray racks from her shoulder

"and not one I would like to repeat" she laughed shakily

Their attention was both drawn by the shouts of Bofur who was reaching down over the ledge

Lyrin followed his reach and gasped "Bilbo!"

she watched as both Dwalin and Thorin helped haul the hobbit back up the ledge and onto solid ground.

"Are you alright?" she asked helping the hobbit stand as Bofur sighed in relief

"I thought we'd lost our burglar"

Thorin regarded them with an icy glare "Has been lost ever since he left home.. I'm beginning to wonder if hes not the only one" Lyrin heard him added under his breath

"Come on Bilbo lets go" Lyrin urged trying not to let Thorin's words affect her

The two followed the others into the cave where they were met by Fili

"Thank Mahal" he said Pulling her close as she stepped inside "I thought I had lost you"

She let herself relax into his arms relishing in the small feeling of safety it brought.

Lyrin followed him to a small spot towards the back of the cave where Kili had already set down their things

she was exhausted by the time lay sat down next Fili, pulling her large cloak over herself. She flinched as another large clap of thunder rattled the cave, pulling the cloak over her head. She pushed the hood off as she Fili pull her close.

He smiled softly "Nothing will happen to you while we're here" he assured her.

Lyrin gave him a tired smile before settling back down, feeling sleep wash over her as soon as she closed her eyes.

..

.

"Wake up!"

Lyrin jolted from her sleep as Thorin's shout echoed around them.

she barely had time to react before the ground below them opened up, sending them plunging into the darkness below.

.

_A/N: Hey guys I know some of you are disappointed in the lack of 'date' scene but I had such terrible writers block with it. I may go back and add some things later. _


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys! I finally got a bit of free time to do some writing! Were almost to the end of the fist movie I cant believe it! Thanks to Marina Oakenshield and musicluver246 for your reviews! I love hearing what you guys think of the story!**_

_**Ps; this chapter does have some language in it**_

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the assessment that something else is more important than fear."_

_― Franklin D. Roosevelt_

* * *

.

.

Lyrin let out a string of curses as she tumbled down the rocky tunnel only to have her journey end abruptly as the tunnel suddenly opened up, sending her sprawling to the ground. All around her she could hear the groans of the company as they righted themselves.

She blinked rapidly, trying to adjust her eyes to the light in the cave as she looked wildly around her. The jagged walls of the cavern around them were lined with crude torches giving the surrounding walls a creepy tone as they flickered.

"What in Mahals name was that?" Nori said looking up at the end of the shoot they had just been dropped from

Lyrin was about to voice her questions as well when a loud shriek echoed through the cavern. she felt the hairs on her neck begin to prick up as dark fast moving shadows began to move along the walls followed by a chorus of shrieks.

suddenly the path leading to them was filled with small grizzly looking creatures, all of whom were shrieking with delight as they ran.

"What the hell are those?!" She shouted

"Goblins!" Thorin yelled calling the company to arms as the creatures began to swarm them.

The creatures began pushing and pulling the company along the haggard looking bridges, drawing them deeper and deeper into the caves. Lyrin lashed out as the creatures tried to get a firm hold on her as they pushed her along, grunting as more seemed to be joining their ranks. It was then that a new sound reached her ears, an odd almost melodic sound accentuated by a drum beating somewhere with in the cave.

_Clap snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Make 'em stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

Voices began to chant and sing as they went along, the sound filling the air around them

_With a swish and smack_  
_And a whip and a crack_  
_Everybody talks when they're on my rack_  
_Pound pound, far underground_  
_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

"I stand by my previous question" Lyrin shouted above the chanting "does everything in the God forsaken land want to kill you guys?!"

"Now's not the time lass!" Dwalin grunted as he pushed one of the goblins over the edge of the plank-way

_Hammer and tongs, get out your knockers and gongs_  
_You wont last long on the end of my prongs_  
_Clash, crash, crush and __smash_  
_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

Lyrin began to feel nauseated as she listened to the voices around her. up ahead a new even louder voice began to sing along. The pushing began to slow as they reached a large platform in the middle of the cavern. There sitting on a large throne sat one of the most hideous creatures Lyrin had seen. It was much bigger than any of the other goblins in both height and girth. Its massive chin shook as it moved in its throne. The goblin lazily waved a finger in the air as if conducting the choir of voices around him as he sang.

_You can yammer and yelp_  
_But there aint no help_  
_Pound pound, far underground_  
_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

The nausea in Lyrin's stomach grew as it sang joyfully, watching the company with beady eyes as they came to a halt on the platform. Slowly she reached behind her, drawing her small hood over her head trying to hide her features.

She felt a hand gently touch her arm and looked over to see Balin who gave her a comforting nod "Good lass"

"Well well what do we have here? Spies ? thieves? Assassins!?" the goblin asked.

"Dwarfs your malevolence" one of the goblins said gleefully "found em on the front porch"

The great goblin scratched his chin for a moment as he surveyed the company "Well don't just stand there search them!" he ordered as the other goblins surged froward to the company, their long bony fingers pulling off their weapons and belongings as they went

The massive goblin shifted in his throne and leaned forward "What are you doing in these parts?! Speak!" he demanded.

The company stood impassively as the great goblin watched them.

A wicked grin splayed across his face "Well then if you will not talk, then we will make you squawk!"

The other goblins tittered excitedly, still prying at the company. Lyrin growled as she felt a particularly confident goblin try to unhook her belt "Fuck off!" she snapped slamming her elbow into the creatures face. The goblin shrieked at the impact as it stumbled back.

"Bring up the mangler, bring up the bone breaker! start with the youn..." The great goblin stopped his tirade at the sound of the goblin's shriek. his wicked smile grew as he looked out at the company "my my what do we have here?" he said leaning in "It seems we have a lady in our midst"

Lyrin reflexively reached a hand up, desperately feeling for her hood. her heart dropped as she realized it had fallen down during the altercation, leaving her exposed.

"Well then we'll start with the lady" he chuckled

Lyrin lashed out again as the goblins began dragging her forward. Around her she could hear the shouts of the company as they tried to fight their way through to her, only to be stopped by the seemingly never ending sea of goblins that surrounded them.

Free of the crowd, The goblins forced her to her knees in front of the great goblin. He leaned down to look at her, his dark eyes gleaming wickedly. "It will be such a pleasure to hear your screams"

"Wait!"

Lyrin turned her head to see Thorin pushing his way forward

The goblin chuckled "Well, well, well! Look who it is; Thorin, son of Thrain son of Thror. King under the mountain. Oh! But I'm forgetting you don't have mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you nobody really."

Lyrin didn't miss the flash of pain that sparked in Thorin's eyes as the great goblin laughed. She could feel her temper beginning to build up as the other goblins joined in.

"Hes more of a king than you'll ever be" She yelled, the words tumbling out before she could stop herself.

She tasted the copper in her mouth before she even felt the pain from the blow. Her cheek began to sting as the goblin beside her laughed running a jagged fingernail along where she had been struck. Lyrin spat the small bit of blood at him, feeling a small amount of satisfied as the creature recoiled from her. She looked past the goblin to see Thorin who stood watching, anger etched across his face. When he caught her eye his face softened with a look of what Lyrin supposed was confusion and gratitude. She smiled the best she could, giving him a tired wink.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head" the great goblin continued drawing their attention back "Just the head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours." he leaned in closer to Thorin "A pale orc astride a white warg."

Thorin stiffened at his words "Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago!" he growled

Lyrin frowned, she did not know who the great goblin was talking about but it seemed important to Thorin somehow.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" the great goblin laughed before turning to a small spindly goblin who sat in a basket near by "Send word to the pale orc, tell him I have found his prize."

The little goblin cackled as it raced away in to the dark of the cavern.

The great goblin clapped his hands together as he began to sing

_"Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, _

_and you'll be beaten and battered,_

_from racks you'll be hung. _

_You will die down here and never be found,_

_down in the deep of Goblin town."_

From deep inside the cave Lyrin could hear the sound of things begin wheeled towards the platform. For the second time on her journey she was mentally cursing Gandalf for ever bringing her, as the goblins pinned her arms behind her holding her in her spot as the first of the devices was wheeled on to the platform. She took in a deep breath as she shut her eyes, trying to in vision home. As she did another memory made its way into her mind, as flashes of the candle lit terrace in Rivendell floated through her mind.

A sudden shriek from one of the goblins broke through her mind. Lyrin's eyes snapped open to see a small goblin throwing Thorin's sword to the ground.

"I know that sword! It is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks!" The goblin king cried backing away from the sword.  
"Slash them, beat them, peel them, kill them all! " Lyrin saw the goblins surge at the company one more clawing and biting at them. The goblin king then turned his attention to Thorin "Cut off his head!"

In an instant Thorin was pinned to the ground while another goblin approached carrying a long knife.

Lyrin struggled against the goblins holding her, trying to wrench her arms free from their goblins dug their nails in as they tried to keep their hold on as she thrashed about. "Thorin!" she yelled straining against their hold.

Just as the goblin raised its knife a blinding light filled the cave knocking everyone in the cavern to the ground

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!"

Lyrin felt her heart soar as Gandalf appeared on the platform

"He wields the Foe-hammer, the beater, bright as daylight!" the great goblin yelled.

The company scrambled for their weapons as the goblins began to recover from the blast. Lyrin pulled out her bag and sword from the pile as Gandalf urged them on

"Follow me. Quick! Run!" He yelled spurring the company forward.

They ran after him along rickety gangways, as the goblins chased after them shrieking down the pathways.

"Jump" Thorin yelled to them as he cut he ropes securing one platform letting it swing onto the next.

Lyrin swung her sword wildly as they ran, trying to keep in pace with the rest of the company.

Just as they had made it clear of the goblin pack, the floor in front of them burst into splinters as the goblin king erupted from under it.

"You thought you could escape me!" he said pushing Gandalf and the dwarves backwards "What are you going to do now, wizard?"

Gandalf jutted forward, smacking him with his staff, then with one clean swing of his sword cut across the goblin's stomach.

The great goblin fell on to his knees and looked blankly at the wizard "That'll do it."

The goblin crashed down onto the bridge, splintering the last of the intact boards,plunging the company and Gandalf into the deep cavern below.

the bridge crashed into the bottom of the cave sending a shower of wood and debris flying around them.

Bofur chuckled "Well, that could have been worse."

just then the body of the goblin king came crashing down on top of the dwarfs

"You've got to be joking!" Dwalin groaned as he struggled out from under the debris

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled drawing their attention to the swarm of goblins descending on them

"There's too many, we can't fight them."

Gandalf nodded "Only one thing will save us. Daylight!"


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait! Finals kicked my butt and then it was straight to working for the summer! But hopefully now that things are settling down I'll be able to update faster.**_

_"I have heard there are troubles of more than one kind. Some come from ahead and some come from behind._

_ But I've bought a big bat. I'm all ready you see. Now my troubles are going to have troubles with me!" _

_― Dr. Seuss_

* * *

Lyrin gasped for breath as she sprinted down the hill side, focusing on the lumbering shapes of the dwarfs as they raced down the hill in front of her. She dropped to the ground as she reached the bottom of the hill, laying on the cool ground as she caught her breath. from above her she could her Gandalf counting off as the last of the dwarves reached the bottom. she smiled despite herself as she listened to his methodical counting, sounding like a frantic school teacher who was loading a bus of kids for a trip.

" Fourteen... Bombur that makes fifteen..." he mumbled as the last thudding foot falls reached them "Where is Bilbo?" he suddenly asked.

Lyrin leaned up on her forearm and looked around the group, making a frenzied search for the small hobbit.

"Where is our Hobbit?" Gandalf demanded

"Curse that Halfling! Now he's lost?" Dwalin grumbled "I thought he was with Dori!"

"Don't blame me!" Dori snapped

"Well, where did you last see him?" Lyrin asked casting a wary glance back up the hill at the goblin tunnel

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori piped up

"And what happened, exactly? Tell me!" Gandalf prompted urgently, following Lyrin's gaze

"I'll tell you what happened."

Everyone turned as Thorin marched forward

"Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since first he stepped out of his door. "

"Bilbo wouldn't do that!" Lyrin protested

Thorin ignored her objection as he continued "We will not be seeing our Hobbit again. he is long gone"

"No. He isn't."

Everyone jumped as Bilbo suddenly appeared next to Dwalin

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf sighed with relief as he saw the hobbit alive and well "I have never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

"How on earth did you get past the Goblins?" Nori asked excitedly, voicing the question in the front of everyone's minds

"How, indeed." Dwalin added casting a suspicious glance as the hobbit who fidgeted nervously under the dwarfs stare

"Well, what does it matter? He's back." Gandalf said putting an arm around Bilbo

"It matters. I want to know." Thorin said crossing his arms over his chest "Why did you come back?"

Bilbo gave a small sigh as he turned to face the dwarf king "Look, I know you doubt me. I know you always you're right, I often think of Bag-end. I miss my books. And my armchair and my garden. See, that's where I belong. That's home. And that's why I came back. Because...you don't have one. A home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can"

Lyrin felt her chest tighten as she listened to Bilbo. Since her meeting with Galadriel she had been questioning her purpose in this world and whether she really did belong on this quest. But somehow the hobbits words seemed to but her worried mind at ease some, and judging by the expression on Thorin's face she was not the only one.

As most of the group began taking stock of their remaining supplies, Lyrin laid back down on the grass stretching her arms behind her head, wincing as the damaged skin pulled as she moved.

She frowned as a dark shadow passed over her. slowly she cracked one eye open as turned to see Thorin standing to the side. Lazily she propped herself up as he crouched down beside her

"Fili insisted that I come and check on you while he is helping the others" Thorin said casting a glance to where Fili stood with Dwalin, Balin, Oin and Kili who were all packing their few resources into the bags. Lyrin laughed as Fili cast another worried glance in her direction giving him a small wave. His face softened when he saw her before turning back to the others.

"Nothing that can't be fixed with a long nap" Lyrin said turning to Thorin with a small hopeful grin

He gave a short quiet laugh "I will see what I can do"

His face grew more serious as he watched her his eyes trailing to the small cuts on her arms.

"Why did you...Those things you said to the great goblin, you knew no good could come of it"

Lyrin paused for a moment "My grandfather.. he told me a lot of stories when I was younger and in the stories he used to always say 'a crown makes you a king no more than standing in water makes you a fish' That overgrown lump with eyes was no king and had no right to say you were anything other than one."

Thorin smiled "You are truly unique Miss. Hayward. You have my thanks for that." he paused as he stood "You may be a dwarf just yet "

His smile faded just as quick as it had come as a vicious howl sounded around them.

"Out of the frying pan" he growled

"And into the fire" Gandalf finished as he came alongside of them.

At the head of the hill a pack of wargs appeared, their hackles raised as they snarled with anticipation.

"Run!" Gandalf shouted as the wargs began their descent, barreling down towards the company.

"Is there seriously nothing that doesn't want to kill you guys!?" Lyrin shouted as she scrambled to her feet, snatching her satchel off the ground as she ran

"Still not the time lass!" Dwalin shouted back as he caught up to her.

"What now!" Lyrin called as they reached the edge of the hill, the valley below blocked by a dizzying height.

"Up into the trees!" Gandalf ordered as he mounted the first branch.

Lyrin followed after him, scrambling up the tall pine, pausing to pull Ori into the tree with her as she went.

just as the last dwarf climbed up, the pack reached the ridge.

The free wargs encircled the trees, clawing and snapping at the dwarves, trying to shake them from their refuge.

The thudding sound of the running wargs faded away as the last of them made it down. From where she sat, Lyrin could see that the new arrivals each had orcs perched on their backs, their cold black eyes watching the company from where they sat.

Lyrin gasped as the last warg stamped into view. It was much larger than the others, its stark white fur stood out among the rest of the brown haired wargs, but what struck her the most was the orc atop it. It was as stark as the warg it rode on its dark eyes narrowed as it approached the tree, a cruel smile spreading across its face.

All around her she could hear the dwarves gasp. Lyrin frowned, tearing her eyes away from the orc to look at Balin.

"What is it?" she asked noting the look of fear that had crept into his eyes

"Azog the Defiler..."


	12. Chapter 12

**_AJHDLDHJDFHfJDJJDJ! I am so sorry guys it has been a hetic month for me! I cant believe its been a month since I last updated. As a thank you for your patience I'll be updating a new chapter before the weekend! But oh my gosh were almost done the first movie! _**

_'To be a great champion you must believe you are the best. If you're not, pretend you are.'_

_Muhammad Ali —_

* * *

"Azog... It cannot be"

The sound of Thorin's broken voice tore Lyrin's gaze away from the orc pack below. For the first time since she had met him, a spark of fear shone in the dwarf king's eyes as he stared below.

The pale orc smiled viciously as it caught sight of Thorin, shouting at him in a harsh language. She could see Thorin stiffen at its words, his gaze set on the orc.

The eerie silence that had begun to surrounded them was broken by a loud crack as the tree began to give way under them, sending the tree as well as the company falling towards the cliff.

Lyrin felt her grip give way as the tree lurched backwards

"Fili!" she shouted groping at the air for some sort of hold. A large hand shot out, catching her around the wrist.

She could feel the blood pounding in her ears as Fili pulled her up, wrapping one arm around her waist while the other clung to the tree as it fell. she wrapped her arms around his waist tighter as the tree lurched again as it fell against the cliff, leaving most of the company dangling over the valley below.

"Are you alright?" he breathed as he cast a wary glance below.

Lyrin nodded shakily "I'm a lot better thanks to you"

Carefully she stretched out one of her arms, wrapping it around the base of the tree before bringing her other arm around.

The pounding in her ears had finally subsided, Lyrin became aware of the same harsh language booming around them, laughing as it spoke.

As she adjusted her grip to get a better look at who was speaking, she saw Thorin who had pulled himself onto the top of the tree. He looked at the orc pack for a moment then cast one last brief glance back at the company, his eyes locking for a moment with Lyrin as she watched him. It was in that brief moment that Lyrin realized what he intended to do.

"Thorin Don't!" Lyrin shouted above the din of the companies struggling shouts.

But he paid no heed to her pleads as he slowly rose to his feet, and began his solemn charge against the orcs. Lyrins pleas were now joined by others, as the rest of the company took notice.

Lyrin struggled furiously to pull herself up onto the tree as she watched Thorin meet the pale orc. "Thorin!" she shouted as the pale orcs mace collided with the dwarf with a sickening crack.

As she watched she became aware of movement out of the corner of her sight. Turning she saw Bilbo scrambling up the tree.

"Bilbo!" she shouted stretching out a hand desperately

The little hobbit paused for a moment before scrambling over to her. Lyrin gritted her teeth as she tried pulling herself up with all her strength. Even with the hobbits help it was an exhausting effort.

as soon as her feet touched the top of the tree Bilbo took off after Thorin, Lyrin close on this tail. Behind her she could hear the shouts of the company as they charged off. It was in that brief run that Lyrin had a moment to think about her actions. Her bow had been lost in the goblin tunnels leaving only her sword, a weapon she was decent with at best. And yet she was charging head first at a pack of blood thirsty monsters who would surely kill her without a seconds thought. Had she another moment to think, Lyrin might have realized the massive flaw in her actions, but all through came to a dead stop as she reached the pack.

as Bilbo flung himself at the nearest orc, Lyrin came to a sliding halt alongside Thorin, who lay on the ground, his eyes barely open to the world around him.

"Thorin... Thorin...Hey!" she called, shaking the dwarf king. Thorin made no sound as she shook him, his eyes slowly shutting. "No no no no" Lyrin yelled as she pressed two fingers to his neck. It seemed like an eternity before she was able to find the weak pulse still pounding in his neck.

"Thorin you cant sleep...not now!" she yelled shaking him once more

"Is he..." she heard Bilbo shout over his shoulder as he came to stand in front of them.

"For now yes." she looked back at the unconscious dwarf "This is gona suck for you but now's not the time to sleep" she pulled open the top of his armour and balled her hand into a fist before forcefully dragging her knuckles down his breast bone. After the second pass the dwarfs eyes fluttered open with a pained grunt

Lyrin's relief was short lived as the orcs surrounded the trio their weapons glinting in the waning light as they approached. Lyrin rose and stood alongside Bilbo as she drew her sword

Her hand shook as she tightened her grip around the hilt as the first orc reached them. SHe let out cry of fear and rage as she swung at the orc her blade knicking the side of its leg as it sidestepped away. the next few moments became a back and forth between the two- Lyrin was too fast for the orcs attacks but her swings lacked the strength to break through the orcs defense.

there was a loud clang as their blades connected in the air, jolting Lyrins blade from her grasp.

She scrambled away from her attacker, blindly groping for her sword. She smiled briefly as an arrow whistled past her, lodging itself in the orcs shoulder. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kili charging off the tree bow in hand, followed by Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Bofur and Fili.

Her smile grew as her fingers found the cool surface of her sword. In one motion she picked up the blade and with one final yell, plunged it into the orcs chest.

She felt the bile rising in her throat as she pulled her sword free of the creature, its gleaming surface now stained black.

pushing her nausea back down, she rushed to help the others who were still fighting the remainder of the pack. She charged at another orc, her blade raised, but before she could reach him a large claw suddenly closed around the orc, dragging it over the cliff side. Lyrin stopped, struck by what had just occurred. All around her screeches filled the air as large eagles swooped down around them carrying off the orcs as they went. A few had landed on the plateau screeching as members of the company climbed onto their backs. Lyrin took a step back as one of the birds landed in front of her motioning with its head for her to get on. She eyed the bird warily wondering if this too was there to kill them but as the looked back at the remainder of the orc pack she decided possible death by bird was more favorable and sheathed her sword as she climbed up onto its back.

She felt a rush of air as the bird took flight rising higher and higher until the cliff side was nothing more than a small rock in the distance. For the first time since rivendell Lyrin felt a sense of peace as she looked down at the forest below as it passed by.

The flight was too short for Lyrin's liking and soon she found herself circling a large outcropping of rock. she watched as the eagles began dropping other members of the company onto the ledge. when it was her turn to disembark she turned to the eagle as she slid from its back. "Umm thanks for the save" she said awkwardly, not knowing the proper way to thank a bird.

The eagle tilted his head to her before taking off once more to join the rest of the flock. As the last eagle approached, Lyrin felt her heart sink as she saw Thorin clutched in its talons. the eagle gently placed the dwarf on the rock as the company rushed to Thorin. Gandalf pushed his way to the front, worry etched across his face as he knelt beside him. He murmured to himself for a moment as he placed a hand on Thorin's head. Much to Lyrin's relief slowly the dwarf king began to stir.

"Thorin?" Gandalf spoke gently

"The Halfling? Miss. Hayward?" Thorin groaned

Gandalfs face relaxed "It's all right. They're both here. quite safe." he said patting Bilbo and Lyrin on the shoulder

Thorin pushed himself unsteadily to his feet "You! What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed! Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the Wild? That you had no place amongst us?" he growled as he stalked over to the hobbit ,who looked like he was about to run for his life.

Thorins face softened as he reached Bilbo pulling him into an embrace "I have never been so wrong in all my life. I'm sorry I doubted you."

The company cheered around them and Lyrin felt a grin spread across her face as she watched

Bilbo shook his head "No, I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero or a warrior. Not even a burglar." he chuckled suddenly something caught his gaze

"Is that what I think it is?" he breathed

the company turned to follow the hobbits gaze. Lyrin felt goose bumps form on her arms as she looked out on the horizon

"Erebor...the Lonely Mountain...the last of the great Dwarf kingdoms of Middle-earth." Gandalf said

"Our home." Thorin finished coming to stand alongside the wizard

a small bird flitted past them

"A raven! The birds are returning to the mountain."

Gandalf chuckled "That, my dear Oin, is a thrush."

"But we'll take it as a sign." Thorin said triumphantly "A good omen."

"A good omen" Lyrin agreed

Bilbo gave a content sigh "I do believe the worst is behind us."

Lyrin groaned as she cuffed the hobbit on the back of the head "Damn it Bilbo you cant say things like that !"


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hey guys as promised, here it is just in time for the long weekend_**

_"I fell in love the way you fall asleep: slowly, and then all at once."_

_― John Green_

* * *

After a long climb down the rock face Lyrin was glad to be back on solid ground. She gladly took Dwalin's out stretched hand as he helped her jump down from the last foot hold.

Her tired body screamed in protest with each little movement as she sunk into the soft grass. Lyrin turned as she felt someone sit down beside her. She smiled as Fili gently pulled her into his lap as she rested her head on his chest.

"You had me worried amrâl" he said as he brushed a stray hair from her face "how do you feel?"

"Better now" she smiled as she reached up, pulling him into a kiss.

Lyrin blushed as Kili cleared his throat loudly. "If your all done here Thorin says its time to move"

...

"How close is the pack?"

Bilbo shook his head "Too close, couple of leagues, no more. But that's not the worst of it."

"Have the Orcs picked up our scent?" Dwalin asked anxiously

"Not yet, but they will do. We have another problem."

"Did they see you?."Lyrin asked anxiously

Bilbo groaned "No, that's not it."

Gandalf smiled "Good, what did I tell you? Quite as a mouse. Excellent burglar material."

"Will you listen!" Bilbo said throwing his hands in the air "I'm trying to tell you there is something else out there."

Gandalf frowned "What form did it take? Like a bear?"

"Ye...Yes, but bigger. Much bigger."

" You knew about this beast?"

"I say we double back." Bofur suggested looking nervously around

Thorin shook his head "We'll be run down by a pack of Orcs."

"There is a house, it's not far from here, where we might take refuge." the old wizard spoke up

"Whose house? Are they friend or foe?"

"Neither. He will help us or he will kill us."

"Oh my God really? What is it with you people!?" Lyrin groaned throwing her hands up

Dwalin shook his head and placed a hand on her shoulder "Ya know lass I'm starting to think your right in that theory of yours"

Lyrin sighed "finally"

"What choice do we have?" Thorin said

As if on cue a roar ripped through the air around them

Gandalf shook his head "None."

The wizard looked at them briefly before breaking off into a run the company racing after him

"This way! Quickly!"

They tore out of the forest and into a large clearing. in the distance Lyrin saw the shape of a house

" Into the house! Run!"

the company sprinted faster as a roar echoed from behind them

" Come on! Get inside!" Gandalf called to them as he reached the house

"Come on Ori!" Lyrin shouted grabbing the young dwarfs hand, pulling him along with her as he began to lag behind

As Lyrin reached the house she turned searching for the rest of the company not too far behind. Her heart stopped as she saw the owner of the roars. A large bear ripped through the forest and into the clearing charging for the remaining members of the company who were still in the field

"Fili!" she yelled as the bear began to gain on them

"Open the door!" Gandalf yelled as they struggled with the heavy latch

"Quickly!" Thorin shouted as he and Fili finally reached the door, the bear not far behind

Finally the latch gave way and the company scrambled inside

"The door!" Lyrin yelled as the bears snout pushed through the door

"Come on, lads!" Dwalin yelled throwing himself against the door

The rest of the company follow suite as gandalf and Lyrin Helped throw the latch on the door

"What is that?" Ori gasped as the door shut

Gandalf looked gravely around them "That is our host. His name is Beorn, he's a skin-changer. Sometimes he's a huge black bear, sometimes he's a great strong man. The bear is unpredictable, but the man can be reasoned with. However, he is not overfond of dwarves."

Ori put his ear to the door "He's leaving."

Dori pulled him away

"Come away from there! It's not natural, none of it. It's obvious, he's under some dark spell."

Gandalf huffed "Don't be a fool. He's under no enchantment but his own. Alright now, get some sleep all of you. You'll be safe here tonight."

He paused for a moment looking at the large door "I hope."

...

Lyrin eased herself down onto the small blanket that she had rolled out on the floor. All around her the rest of the company were doing the same as they tried to drift off to sleep.

Fili rolled his blanket out next to her Sighing as he laid back. Lyrin scooted closer to him, propping herself up on her arm.

"you look like you have something on your mind" He whispered

"do you...do you remember back in rivendell... I told you that in my world we dont automatically know who our one is... that it takes time..."

"Mmmhmm" he hummed, his dark brown eyes watching her attentively

"Well Im done waiting... I know now your my one ... you always have been... I love you"

Fili cupped her cheek "Amral" he whispered before kissing her

...

Lyin woke late the next morning, letting the events of the previous night filter through her mind before wandering out in search of the company.

She followed the sound of laughter until she reached a massive kitchen where the company were all seated around a large table.

"Ah look who's awake!" Balin said kindly motioning for her to sit at the empty spot next to him.

Lyrin shuffled to the table, her whole body still sore from the previous days adventures. groaning she hoisted herself into the chair as Balin set a plate of food in front of her.

"So this is the young woman you spoke of Gandalf" a rough voice said from the back of the kitchen

Lyrin gave a short startled yelp as the figure moved to the table. The man was very tall, towering over Lyrin from where she sat. His long dark hair brushed below his broad shoulders swaying as he walked.

"H...He...hello" Lyrin sputtered nervously extending her hand to the giant "I'm...Lyrin... Lyrin Hayward"

The man gave a booming laugh before carefully taking her hand, which was engulfed by his own.

"I am Beorn"

Beorn studied her for a moment "it would seem this journey has taken a toll on you little bunny. I shall have my animals draw a bath for you"

"your what..." Lyrin trailed off as she took notice of the animals around her. Some stood grazing near by but the rest were bustling about the kitchen carrying buckets and dishes around the room.

"That sounds great thank you"

...

Lyrin stayed in the bath until the water turned cold, making sure to scrub off every speck of dirt and blood from her skin and hair. she dried her hair as she slipped into a fresh pair of cloths. oping to use one of the skirts Gandalf had given to her rather than her worn out pants.

She stared at the cuts on her arms. Some of them were red around the edges giving Lyrin a bit of worry. slipping out of the bathroom she ventured out in search of Oin. Lyrin found the elderly healer outside on a small bench that rested on the border of Beorn's yard. As she sat down next to him she could see what he had been watching. Some of the company were sparing close by.

As Oin wrapped her arms she watched a few of the matches. One group in particular caught her Thorin and Balin all stood around one ring watching as Fili and Dwalin faced off.

"there ya go lass. come back if this bandage gets dirty and Ill give ya a new one"

Lyrin thanked him before wandering over to the ring.

Kili smiled and waved at her as she approached

"ah Lyrin you're just in time" he said happily

She frowned "in time for what?"

"your courting match!"

Lyrin felt her eyebrows shoot into her head "my what?"

"ah you see lass in dwarven culture when a man wants to court a young lady he must show he is worthy" Balin explained "generally by showing the accomplishments of his trade. a miner would bring gems, a butcher meat, a wood worker one of his crafts. But since Fili here does not have a trade he has elected fighting to be his"

another loud clang rang out as the two locked blades again

"And seeing as you don't have any relatives to judge his accomplishment, Dwalin and I have offered to do it for you"

Lyrin felt her heart warm at the sentiment "Thank you Balin"

"How did you guys know about our courtship?"

Thorin smiled "Fili told us this morning before you awoke."

another clang echoed "How long does this go on for?" Lyrin asked as she watched

Kili shrugged "till one is disarmed or Dwalin thinks hes good enough.. so in this case I'd say disarmed"

One final clang echoed as the two fighters stood still one of dwalins axes stood buried in the ground a few feet away from him as one of Filis swords lay on the ground on the other side . Each still had one weapon left- each pointed in a fatal strike at the other person.

Dwalin chuckled for a moment before lowering his ax. "Well thats as close as your gona come to it lad so I guess I'll give my approval. What do ya think Balin?"

The white hair dwarf nodded his approval "I think the Lad will do just fine"

...

"SO what happens now?" Lyrin asked after the rest of the company had left for the house

Fili reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bead

"well now I put a braid in your hair that means we are courting"

Lyrin nodded scooting closer as Fili motioned for her to sit in front of him.

slowly and methodically he wove his fingers through her hair until he clasped the bead at the end.

Lyrin took the braid between her fingers to get a better look.

"does this make me look like a dwarf now?" she grinned

...

when they rejoined the company they found them seated around various parts of Beorns house.

"so does this mean I can call you sister no?" Kili grinned as Lyrin and Fili sat down alongside him

Lyrin smirked"if I knew you were part of the deal I may have had to rethink this thing." she laughed "You guys sure do have a lot of steps for courting"

"What about on your world lass? what do you do for courting?"Bofur asked

Lyrin thought for a moment "Well we dont really have courting. If you like someone then you go out on some dates with them and if that works out then you date them for a while and sometimes that leads to marriage"

"And if it does not lead to marriage?" Gloin asked

She shrugged "If it doesnt work out Then you break up with them- end the relationship. Lord knows that's always a fun time"

"You mean you have courted others?" Kili asked frowning

Lyrin felt heat rising in her cheeks "A few yes, though nothing this serious. Its not uncommon in my world to date a bunch of people before you get married"

She could feel the stairs of the company boring into her.

The tension was mercifully broken as Gandalf sauntered into the room.

"Beorn has agreed to give us the supplies we need for our journey. we leave at day break tomorrow"

Lyrin sighed with relief as she awkwardly shuffled out of the room. '_Saved by the Gandalf' _she thought


	14. Chapter 14

**_Im Backkkk! sorry for the delay I just got a new job and the hours are insane! But its finally settled down enough to get to writing again! Thanks to everyone who reviewed followed and favorited the story so far! You guys make my day!_**

_"You're off to Great Places!_  
_Today is your day!_  
_Your mountain is waiting,_  
_So get on your way!"_  
_― Dr. Seuss, Oh, The Places You'll Go!_

* * *

"Not my horse, I need it!"

Lyrin turned as Gandalf hurried over to where Dori and Biffer were unloading the horses

" You're leaving us?" Bilbo asked nervously

"You can't be serious" Lyrin groaned

Gandalf shook his head "I would not do this unless I had to."

He stepped aside for a moment deep in conversation with Bilbo as Lyrin finished unloading her pack.

"I can't believe you're leaving us again" she said as the wizard rejoined her.

Gandalf gave her a kind smile "in all my years I have never met anyone quite like you, so strong and determined- you will be fine in my absence." as he spoke his face grew more serious "This forest is not as it once was. a darkness has fallen over it, it is thick with illusion. I believe that coming from another world its spell will have less effect on you. It is important you keep everyone on the path no matter what may come- stay on the path."

Lyrin nodded

Gandalf turned to the rest of the company "I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor." he looked at Thorin "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

He climbed up on his horse and gathered the reins in his hand "This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray. You must stay on the path, do not leave it. If you do, you'll never find it again."

As he rode away he shouted "No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Thorin led the way towards the darkened woods "Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. Let's go, we've but one chance to find the hidden door."

"What do you think is in there?" Fili whispered as they approached the entrance

"Nothing good" Lyrin muttered "I can tell you that right now"

...

Of all the places in middle earth she had seen, Lyrin found the greenwood to be the most eeri of them all. The trees were thick around them on all sides, strangeling out most of the light. thick dark vines grew everywhere stretching out like cruel twisted hands.

The nights were the most frightening time in her opinion. large eyes watched them from the darkness as they slept, a still constant reminder that they were not alone in the woods.

Lyrin had begun to lose track of the days, the only signal of passing time was their ever dwindling food supply. Her stomach had begun to clench painfully from constant hunger as they trudged along the path, Lyrin leading the way along the seemingly neverending path.

As she plotted along she became aware that the company behind her had stopped.

"Whats wrong?" she asked

Thorin scowled at her "The path- it's gone"

Lyrin frowned "what are you talking about the paths right here" she said pointing to the small stone path under her feet

Thorin ignored her, brushing past her as he addressed the company

"fan out and look for the path all of you!"

the rest of the company began to stumble about in almost a dazed fashion.

"Thorin don't! I'm telling you the path is right here!" Lyrin called "Thorin please listen to me Im..."

Her words died in her mouth as the dwarf rounded on her. the light was gone from his eyes, replaced by a darkened glaze that gave him a almost wild look. his face was haggard from exhaustion but the clear look of anger burned through.

She took a step back as he stalked forward. A small pang of fear began to form in her as he approached.

"And why should I listen to you" he sneered

"Thorin you're not in your right mind... the forest it's clouding your thoughts... please just trust me"

he scoffed "Why would I ever trust you? You're not a dwarf, you're not a man.. you don't even know what you are. You don't belong on this quest... you dont belong here at all"

Lyrin felt her chest tighten at his words. she looked around at the rest of the company desperately "Guys please just listen to me"

most of the company were too busy chasing themselves in circles to hear her plea, but those who did regarded her with dark expressions.

She looked from face to face trying to find some spark of their former selves still alight. "Dwalin you heard what Gandalf said this forest is full of enchantment... enchantment that I am less affected by. Im telling you the path is right there... Balin?" the two dwarfs gave her a cold glare as she spoke.

"I wouldn't trust you about as far as your could throw me" Dwalin growled "you're probably in league with the elves... a spy perhaps"

Balin nodded his agreement

"Aye thats true" Gloin grumbled

"Fili?" she called desperately putting a hand on his shoulder

He growled at the touch, pushing her away. "Trust you" He spat coldly "why would I trust you. you're nothing but a common harlot. I was a fool for thinking I loved you."

Lyrin could feel her heart falling with each word. Tears began to prick at the corner of her eyes as she spoke "Fili you knew courting was different where I'm from, you said you understood that... None of them mean anything to me compared to you. You know I love you"

"who would ever love you" he said darkly as he pushed past her to join the others

She could feel hysteria building in her chest as she watched the company one by one turn into the forest. Desperately she grabbed Thorin's wrist as he passed

"Thorin I'm begging you don't do this!" she pleaded. Then in a last resort she swung her fist out, striking him on the jaw. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she yelled

For a moment he didn't move, then in a second he seized her by the wrist, his grip painfully tight as he pulled her towards him. "You dare strike me!" he growled. Lyrin saw a flash of movement as pain flared in her cheek. She cupped the side of her face cradling where he had struck her.

"Move out!" She heard Thorin yell as the company began to move away

She was still for a moment as the world came crashing around her, all of Gandalf's warnings fled her mind as the wave of fear and panic consumed her. without a moment's thought she turned and ran as fast as she could.

...

Lyrin stumbled her way through the forest, unable to catch her breath through fits of hyperventilation as her chest continued to tighten. She had no idea how long she had been running or even where the path was. For the first time since she had joined the quest she wanted nothing more than to leave middle earth for good. She yelped as her foot caught on a rock, sending her tumbling to the ground. She lay there trying to calm herself, curling up beside one of the large tree trunks that shot up all around her. Time passed in an unmeasurable pace around her, as the last small streaks of light began to fade as the sun slowly began to set.

After a while new sound reached her ears. Lyrin sat up, listening closely to the sound as it echoed around the forest. It was a small high pitched chattering sound. She frowned, whatever it was it was not human of that she was certain. she rose unsteadily to her feet drawing her sword as she stood. As quickly as the sound had come it had vanished. The forest around her had fallen silent and still, a chill began to creep up her spine as she stood, straining to hear the sound. After a few tense moments it suddenly came again, this time from directly above her. Lyrin screamed as a massive spider dropped down from the trees above.

The creature lunged at her its large fangs bared. She turned to run but the spider was too quick, nimbly it scurried in front of her, blocking off her escape its long spindly legs reaching out for her. She rolled to the side as its leg thrust towards her, knocking her off balance . In one last ditch effort Lyrin threw herself under the spider, thrusting her sword into its abdomen as she landed. the creature gave a shrill scream before its legs convulsed one last time before splaying lifelessly on the ground.

Lyrin pushed herself away from the creature panting. as the quiet of the forest resumed she could hear a new sound- voices. As they drew nearer Lyrin struggled to her feet, blinking at the black spots that had begun to dance across her vision. The long days with little food or water had finally caught up with her.

Throught the spots Lyrin could see three hooded figures approaching. She raised her sword, willing her hand to stop shaking as the figures approached.

As the figures stepped forward they removed their hoods. Lyrin was surprised to see they were elves. The one closest to her had fiery red hair while the other two had dark hair.

"We will not harm you" the red haired woman spoke gently

Slowly Lyrin lowered her sword

"I am Tauriel Captain of King Thranduil's guard. This is Elred and Almon." Tauriel said gesturing to the two elves behind her

"I'm Lyrin Hayward" Lyrin said quietly, her voice feeling rough in her throat.

"Its dead, captain" Elred said as he examined the spider

Tauriel raised her eyebrows as she looked at the stained sword in Lyrin's hand.

"It is not easy to take down a spider alone" she said "I must ask how did you come to be in this forest?"

Lyrin felt her chest tighten again "I...I was traveling through with a group..."

Tauriel studied the young woman for a moment. Her face was almost gaunt and smattered with dirt but through the grime she could clearly see a bruise forming across her cheek accentuating the small crack in her lip. Her eyes trailed down to the woman's wrist. She felt a pang of anger strike her as she saw large bruises across her wrist in the shape of fingers where someone had grabbed her forcefully.

"And are your companions the ones responsible for that?" she asked gesturing to the bruises

Lyrin touched the side of her face self consciously. "yes" she said quietly

Tauriel put a hand around the smaller womans shoulders "Elred and Almon will take you back to Lord Thranduil's hall." she said looking to Lyrin for approval.

Lyrin nodded gratefully.

Tauriel turned to them "Please take lady Hayward back to the hall and see that she is seen by the healers. I'm going to regroup with Annunor and his unit and scout the lower region for anymore spiders"

The two elves nodded. Lyrin teetered for a moment as she walked towards them, the spots in her vision growing. Far off in the distance she could hear Tauriel calling her name as her vision clouded over completely.


	15. Chapter 15

_"Betrayal is an ironic thing. He or she betrays you then you betray yourself. You think you're showing strength with your anger, but in reality you're showing how much you still care." _

_― Shannon L. Alder_

* * *

Lyrin frowned as she felt something cool resting on her forehead. Slowly she cracked her eyes open. A small wash cloth fell from her forehead as she sat up. As she reached for the cloth, Lyrin looked around taking in her new surroundings. It was a large open room with tall windows lining one wall, bathing the space in warm light. Three small shelves lined the wall opposite her, each one stacked with glass vials, small wooden jars, and old worn books. Two large wooden doors;one at the front of the room, one to the side, broke the smooth surface of the wall. For a moment Lyrin felt the sudden urge to run through one of the doors and escape. She quelled the thought, frowning that her first instinct had become mistrust everyone.

"Ah it seems you're awake" a cheery voice said.

Lyrin turned to see a woman entering through the door beside her. She was tall and pale like the other elves Lyrin had seen, and yet though she looked as ageless as the others, her eyes held an impression of long gotten wisdom as she smiled.

"I am Eireal one of the healers here" She said handing Lyrin a water glass. Lyrin smiled gratefully as she drained the contents

"They told me you would be hungry so I had some food brought up." Eireal said placing a small tray of bread and cheese on the table beside the bed. " I know its not much food but its best to start small. Later we may go to the main hall for more"

Lyrin nodded as she ate. Already she felt stronger than before, the pain in her cheek had subsided and nausea that had filled her since entering the forest had begun to fade away.

"You were in quite a state when they brought you in" Eireal continued "Half starved and dehydrated all covered in dirt."

"Thank you for helping me" Lyrin said quietly

Eireal gave her a soft smile "There is no thanks needed. You must be one strong young woman to have survived what you did"

the elf paused looking to side door "There is a bath ready if you are feeling strong enough"

Lyrin nodded eagerly.

With some help from Eireal ,Lyrin bathed, scrubbing her skin free of dirt before moving on to her tangled hair.

After she had finished Eireal brought her fresh cloths. It was a long deep magenta colored dress with short trumpeted sleeves that flowed freely from the elbows. Eireal had also given her a thick shawl embroidered with gold leaves, which Lyrin gladly wrapped around herself trying to block the small chill that had crept over her.

"If you are still hungry we can go down to the kitchens and get you a proper meal" Eireal offered

"If its not too much trouble" Lyrin said as the elf took her arm as she helped her walk from the room.

As they walked Lyrin studied her new surroundings. the walls were made of stone intermixed with large tree roots that outlined the structures. large ornate silver lanterns hung along the passage illuminating their path ahead. They stopped twice to allow Lyrin to catch her breath as they made their way through the long passages and doorways. As they prepared to enter through a large set of double doors Lyrin caught sight of a familiar head of fiery hair.

"Tauriel!" she called happily.

The red haired elf turned and smiled as the two approached "I am glad to see you are looking better"

Lyrin nodded "Thank you for saving me." she said bowing her head "I Would have probably have died in that forest if you had not found me" closing the gap between them Lyrin gave her a weak hug

Tauriel smiled "you are most welcome Mellon-nin"

Lyrin took Eireals arm once more. As they turned, she looked to Tauriel "we were just about to get some food would you like to come?"

"I would like to but I must meet with Lord Thranduil in a moment. Perhaps this evening" she smiled before turning back

Lyrin nodded as she pushed the large door open.

Tauriel's head whipped back at the sound of the door.

"Lyrin, wait do not go through there!" she called running after them.

Lyrin and Eireal paused just inside the hall as Tauriel caught up to them blocking their path.

"Tauriel whats wr..." Lyrin started but the words died in her throat as she looked past her further into the open hall

"Lass?" a familiar voice called

The company stood in a large group in the middle of the room flanked by guards. At Dwalin's words they all turned.

"Lyrin!" she heard Fili call out, his voice merging with the other shouts that echoed through the hall.

Lyrin felt her breath began to quicken as their voices reached her, The anger and fear she had felt in the forest flooding back through her. she stepped back, retreating closer to Eireal.

Tauriel looked worriedly at her before turning to the older woman. "Eireal taker her back to her room. I will send a guard up with food shortly."

The healer nodded solemnly before ushering Lyrin from the room. The companies shouts trailing after them down the hall.

...

After her encounter with the company, Lyrin spend the rest of the day and well into the next in bed ,staring out the large windows. After her departure from the company in the forest she didn't have anytime to stop and think, but seeing them again had pulled it into the front of her mind.

Part of her wanted to believe it was just the forest that had caused their cruel actions, but the fear and betrayal that their brief reunion had brought made her feel otherwise. They had pushed her away and left her to die alone in the forest and if not for Tauriel she probably would have. She traced her finger over the bruises on her wrist as she recalled the look of hatred in their faces. '_They didn't care' _she thought_ 'no one backed me , none of them even spoke up after Thorin..._' She reached up to touch the small braid in her hair, fiddling with the small silver clasp. '_Fili...' _Her fingers closed around the clasp as she recalled his harsh words '_He doesn't want me anymore'_

_.._

"Mellon Nin?" Lyrin looked up from where she laid as Tauriel entered the room "Eireal says that you have not left the room since you came back..."

"I dont want to leave" Lyrin mumbled

Tauriel's face softened "Those Dwarfs are locked away now ,they cannot reach you any more." she said running her fingers soothingly through Lyrin's hair. Why don't we go to the main hall for lunch? Lord Thranduil would like to meet you"

Lyrin nodded stumbling to her feet as she dressed.

Wrapping her shawl over her shoulders Lyrin followed Tauriel to the main hall.

A long table stood in the center of the room with four places set on top of the white cloth. There were two people already seated at the table when they arrived one was a young looking elf with light blond hair and striking blue eyes dressed in a dark green tunic and dark pants. At the head of the table was a tall regal looking man. he had the same blond hair as the younger man but his features were more defined. He was dressed in long regal looking robes that accentuated the crown of branches that sat atop his head.

Both men stood as Lyrin and Tauriel entered pulling back the chairs for them to sit in. Lyrin watched the two as they sat back down. Her cheeks tinged pink as she saw them both looking at her with open curiosity.

Trays of food were brought out and Lyrin nearly forgot her worry as she ate her first hot meal in weeks.

"so you are the young woman my captain found in the forest" the older elf said, his dark eyes sparkling with curiosity as he looked down at her "I am Thranduil, king of the woodland realm and this" he said gesturing to the elf next to him "Is my son Legolas"

Lyrin swallowed her bite of food before speaking "I'm Lyrin Hayward... thank you for letting me into your home while I recover. you have been very kind to me"

Thranduil nodded "It is not in my nature to let young women die in my forest. Especially not ones as beautiful as yourself. It is the least I can do"

Lyrin felt her cheeks heat up at the compliment

"Tauriel tells me you knew the band of dwarves we found wandering the forest"

"I.. I was traveling with them..." She answered quietly

"Forgive me but I must ask whatever were you doing traveling with those men?" Legolas asked "were you held by them?" From across the table Lyrin could feel his eyes trailing over her bruises.

Lyrin shook her head "no.. I traveled with them willingly. But as we passed deeper into the woods they became... different... so I ran off"

"By different you mean they attacked you!" Legolas said angrily "Just as bad as the rest of their kind"

"They're not bad people really... They just..."

"Just abused you and left you to die in a forest" Thranduil finished "that does not sound like the makings of good people to me"

Lyrin stared at the table unable to think of anything to contradict what he had said.

"Perhaps you could tell me then. Why were dwarves venturing through the greenwood?"

Lyrin bit her lip

"Im sorry I cannot say"

"you need not fear their retribution" Thranduil encouraged

Lyrin shook her head "Im sorry I gave my word I would not betray their plans to anyone"

"You would keep your promise even after they have forsaken you, Betrayed you?"

"My word is the only thing I have in this world and if I betray it then it will be nothing"

Thranduil hummed thoughtfully "I can admire your loyalty. Not matter really I think I can figure out their purpose on my own"

"There is however that matter of what you will do when you are healed" he continued "If you have no where else to go, you are free to stay here if that is what you wish"

Lyrin paused "I..I dont know"

Thranduil waved his hand "think on it. There is no rush"

...

Lyrin sat on the windowsill watching the forest below. Thranduil's offer had sparked a new question in her mind, If the dwarves left the Greenwood would she continue on the quest or leave and stay with the elves until Gandalf could find a way to take her back home.

_"What does it matter"_ she thought irritably _"they're_ _locked up anyhow" _

A soft knock came at the door. Lyrin frowned as she opened the door to an empty hallway. Sighing she went back to her seat at the window. She turned as she heard someone call her name, letting out a startled yelp as she jumped- There standing in the center of the room was Bilbo.

"Bilbo! How on earth did you get in here!?" she cried as she leapt from her seat

Grinning he held out a small band of gold in his palm before slipping it on his finger. Lyrin gasped as he Immediately vanished from view, reappearing a second later as he slipped the band back into his pocket.

"I found it in the goblin tunnels" he explained excitedly "Slipped it on when the elves captured us"

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been trying to find you for the last day and a half. Then I saw you pass by on your way from the main hall and followed you here. I'm going to find all of us a way out of here!" he finished triumphantly "Ill come back when I have a clear plan in place so you can prepare"

Lyrin felt her anger washing back "I'm not going anywhere Bilbo"

The hobbit frowned "what do you mean? why?"

"Why should I go anywhere with them?! Why would I risk my life for them, help them, after what they've done to me?! I would have died out there alone in that forest if the elves hadn't saved me!" she growled.

Bilbo was quiet for a moment "I had hoped that that was just the forest playing tricks on me, an hallucination..."

"Does this look like a hallucination to you?" Lyrin shouted turning her damaged cheek to him

"I would have been better off if that old git had just let me be instead of dragging me here" She spat bitterly

"You don't mean that" Bilbo murmured "I know you dont. In the months that I've known you, you've shown to be a fierce strong willed person, but you're also loyal and kind. I know deep down you know it wasn't them in that forest..."

Lyrin said nothing but turned away to look out the window

"I'll be back later" Bilbo said gently before shutting the door behind him.

...

Lyrin wrestled with her decision the next day. She could hear Galadriel's words cutting through her mind. "_This journey will take courage and strength beyond what you can imagine and the dangers that line this path are great, but take heart, even the smallest light can pierce the strongest darkness"_

She was supposed to save Thorin, save the quest, and yet all she wanted to do was leave.

Lyrin groaned as she flopped back onto the bed. she held the small sapphire necklace in her fingers studying it '_What do I do grand?' _She whispered as she drifted into an uneasy sleep.

...

Lyrin woke to a soft knock at the door. She opened the door to nothing once more and waited a moment before shutting it again, allowing Bilbo time to sneak in.

The hobbit slipped off his ring as she shut the door.

"I know you have no reason to do them any favors, but this company needs you Lyrin" he said fidgeting with his hands as he spoke "Please Lyrin you have to understand that.."

"I'll go" she mumbled

"...Er what?"

"I said I'll go" she said louder

"you will!?" Bilbo said happily

"I'm not going for them" she said "I'm going because it's what I've been sent here to do. I promised Gandalf I would help and I will."

Bilbo nodded appearing torn at her words "I found a way out but we have to move quickly can you be ready to leave in ten minutes?"

"yes"

"Good then be ready when I come back again" and with that he slipped back on the ring and scooted out the door.

Lyrin quickly changed out of the dress she had been wearing, instead opting for a dark magenta skirt and a grey hooded shirt. She then strapped her sword around her hip and wrapped her shawl around her shoulders.

true to his word ten minutes later Bilbo returned. He ushered her out of the room and down a series of narrow hallways, stopping occasionally to check for any unwanted movements.

Finally they entered a large cellar. As they descended the stairs Lyrin caught sight of two elves fast asleep at the table nearby, empty wine glasses in hand.

She took a deep breath as they rounded the corner where the rest of the company sat waiting.

When she came into view the company stopped their chatter.

"Lyr.." Fili began as he stepped towards her.

She took a step back "Don't" she said quietly

"What now Bilbo?" She asked turning to the hobbit.

"Into the barrels all of you!"

Lyrin nodded moving to the closest barrel. As she moved past him Fili reached out, catching her wrist in his hand. "Wait.."

She hissed in pain as his fingers wrapped around her bruised wrist. In an instant he let go, a pained look flashing in his eyes as they flicked momentarily over to Thorin, who looked almost ill as he watched. As she waited curled up in side of the barrel, Lyrin could hear the others as they climbed in around her. There was a moment's pause as the last member settled in before Dwalin's voice cut through the silence

"What now?"

"Hold your breath" was Bilbo's quick reply before the floor dropped out from under them sending them splashing into the water below.

...


	16. Chapter 16

_"Forgiving does not erase the bitter past. A healed memory is not a deleted memory. Instead, forgiving what we cannot forget creates a new way to remember. We change the memory of our past into a hope for our future."_

_― Lewis B. Smedes_

* * *

Lyrin had always enjoyed waterparks when she was younger, she had always loved lounging around the lazy river as the smooth current carried her. But as she was thrown about in the barrel by the surging water, she began to resent all moving water. After what seemed like hours the current finally died down. Around her Lyrin could see the others beginning to paddle to shore, as she leaned out of the barrel to do the same.

Disembarking the barrel however proved to be a challenge. Most of the dwarves found little difficulty in pulling themselves out, Lyrin however was a great deal smaller and found the task to be rather difficult.

She let out a string of curses as she splashed back down into the barrel once more- soaking her clothes further.

As she grumbled, large hand came into view. "Here lass let me help you"

Dwalin picked her up with ease and hoisted her out of the barrel, setting her gently on the ground.

"Thanks" Lyrin mumbled, her eyes trained on the ground

"Lass please.. just look at me" He pleaded, the strain in his voice catching her off guard.

"You left me" she murmured

"Lass?"

"You left me!" she yelled, her head snapping up to meet his gaze "you all left me!" she repeated looking around at the company.

"Lass trust me, we didn't..." Bofur started

Lyrin laughed humorlessly "trust you? Like you trusted me?! Like how despite months of traveling together, despite me risking my life for this quest, you all suddenly turn against me in a heartbeat!"

Her body shook as she spoke, all the pent up anger and hurt finally pushing to the surface "I trusted you! You said you would keep me safe! That you were my friends!" she cast a momentary glance at Fili "That you loved me..." she added quietly

Most of the company looked sick at her words.

"But instead you hurt me and left me in that forest to die! All of you!"

"Oh lass" Balin whispered sadly as Lyrin turned away from them, storming off to the water's edge.

Lyrin pulled her knees to her chest as she sat down on the large stone overlooking the water, watching a small leaf as it slowly drifted along the current.

After a moment she could hear soft footsteps coming up behind her

"Please go away Balin" she muttered watching the leaf as it floated past her.

"I'm not sure if I should be offended or not being mistaken for master Balin" Kili joked half heartedly as he sat down beside her.

For a while he did not speak, he just sat quietly watching the current flow past them.

"Trust is such a hard thing to gain but an easy thing to lose" He said finally turning to look at Lyrin "My mother used to tell that to us growing up. It is such an easy thing to break yet so hard to fix "

"hmm" she grumbled not taking her eyes off the water

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder "There is nothing I can say that will undo what has happened... you trusted us and we failed you. But that forest... We were not ourselves and I think deep down you know that. I'm not excusing what has happened to you, its just...it was not them in that forest..."

Kili was silent for a moment "We did look for you when we came to our senses...thought it was cut short by your elf friends..." he sighed " Fili was a mess when we came to -When he remembered what had happened... He didn't sleep, barely ate, spent most of his time striking at the wall. I don't think I've seen him so distraught. As a matter of fact I don't think I've seen any of the company as frantic and trouble as they were when they remembered what had happened, Thorin most of all- I thought he was going to be sick when he remembered...Dwalin nearly thrashed him when he remembered.."

"Why are you telling me this?" Lyrin mumbled looking over at him

He gave her a small smile "Because it's what you've been wanting to hear."

"I don't know how..." she said looking at him earnestly "how do I forgive them ...How do can I go back to the way things were after all that's happened?"

Kili sighed "you don't" he said plainly "Forgiveness isn't about getting back to the way things were, its setting things right so you can move forward from what has happened."

He slowly pushed himself up off the ground, wandering back to where the company had begun to set a fire.

Lyrin stayed behind for a while longer rallying herself to Kilis words. Slowly she pulled herself to her feet. Taking a deep breath she squared her shoulders before walking back to where the company sat.

The company turned to look at her, guilt written plainly on their faces. As she neared, Fili stood up, striding to meet her.

"Lyrin I'm so sorry" He pleaded reaching out a and to touch her, before quickly pulling it away, afraid of hurting her "those things I said they weren't..."

"Do you love me?" she interrupted

"of course I do"

Lyrin shook her head "No I want to hear you say it"

"Those things I said I.."

"Please" she said quietly, her voice cracking as she spoke "I need to hear you say it"

Fili stopped, his face softening as he looked at her. He cupped her face in his hands, lifting her eyes to meet his "I love you.. I love you more than any treasure,more than any sight in this world. I love you and only you" He pulled her to him, resting his chin on her head "Amral"

As he spoke, Lyrin felt the pain in her chest began to fade.

..

Lyrin was grateful for the fire as she and Fili sat down. The air around them still held a chill despite the sun, which only made their wet cloths even harder to dry.

As she stared at the fire, she could see through the small wisps of smoke, the company watching her as she sat.

It looked for a moment as if they were all going to speak at once, but Thorin stepped in first. He rose from his seat looking at Lyrin over the small fire.

"Miss. Hayward..er.. Lyrin" He began, his usually stoic face replaced with one of guilt "We have indeed betrayed you, of that there is to be no doubt. The actions of this company, especially those of my own were inexcusable in our sight. Our women are to be protected and cherished, the mere thought of my actions towards you is a stain on my honor and the line of Durin. I wish to apologise for what I have done and for what we have done"

The rest of the company chimed in their agreement

He looked at her with esteem as he spoke"Despite all we have done you still endeavor to journey with us. Your loyalty is greater even than that of many dwarves. I said you were not to be trusted, that you did not belong... I was wrong. We have discussed and have come to an agreement, We would like to adopt you into the Longbeard clan, the clan of my family as well as that of Balin , Dwalin, Oin and Gloin." He smiled "you may not know what you are but we do, you are a dwarf and we would like to have you as one of our own."

Lyrin was taken back for a moment "I...I don't know what to say..."

"You may think on it if you wish"

She shook her head "no... I accept"

There was a loud cheer as the dwarves all clamored around to congratulate her.

"Welcome to the family lass" Balin said warmly as he patted her hand

Gloin clasped her on the back "My son Gimli will be pleased to add another cousin to the list"

Slowly a smile began to grow across her face. "Thank you" she said earnestly giving Thorin a nod.

...

A while later Lyrin sported a new braid in her hair and a smile on her face, as she leaned on Fili's shoulder watching the company plan their next move on the shore.

She frowned as everyone stopped talking at once. She looked over following their line of sight. Lyrin gasped as a dark figure stood above them, his bow pointed at Ori.

Fili pulled her behind him as the stranger shot a rock out of Dwalin's hand followed by a branch in Kilis.

"Do it again and you're dead" The man growled

Lyrin peaked curiously around Fili to get a better look at the man. He was tall and grim faced, making him seem older than he was. His dark hair was flecked with grey, coming to a rest just above his shoulders.

Fili nudged her back Behind him as Balin approached the man

" Excuse me, but um...you're from Lake-town, if I'm not mistaken? That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire by any chance?" Balin said amiably pointing to a boat nearby

"What makes you think I would help you?"

Balin raised an eyebrow "Those boots have seen better days, as has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed? How many bai

"A boy and two girls."

"And your wife, I imagine, she's a beauty?"

The barge man sighed "Aye, she was."

Balin's face dropped " I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh, come on, come on. Enough with the niceties." Dwalin grumbled

Had she been any closer Lyrin would have smack him.

"What's your hurry?"the man asked suspiciously

"What's it to you?" Dwalin shot back

"I would like to know who you are, and what you were doing in these lands."

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." Balin answered innocently

"Simple merchants, you say?" he said raising his eyebrows "I know where these barrels came from."

"What of it?" Thorin growled

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Lake-town but by lead of the master. All his wealth comes from trade with the Woodland realm. He would see you in irons before risking the wrath of king Thranduil."

The barge man turned back to his boat

"I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen." Balin called

The man turned "Aye. But for that you would need a smuggler."

"For which we would pay double!"


	17. Chapter 17

_"There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." _  
_― Jane Austen,_

* * *

Lyrin watched the waves curl around the side of the boat as it cut through the icy water. The sound of the waves relaxed her as she leaned on the railing, looking out into the fog around them. She turned to look at the dwarves who sat in huddled groups whispering to one and other, occasionally casting a distrustful glance at the bargemen who stood at the stern of the boat, guiding it through the water.

"strange company you keep"

Lyrin turned to the bargeman who gave her a querying look

"I would think that being a human among dwarves would make me the strange company in this situation" she said grinning

"aye I suppose it would"

There was a pause before Lyrin spoke up

"So what do I call you?" she asked pointedly realizing that they had never learned his name

The man smiled " Bard, my name is Bard."

She laughed "Bard the bargeman... That has a nice ring to it"

Bard chuckled "That it does. And what about you?"

"Oh right sorry, lm Lyrin"

"It's nice to meet you"

There was another pause as Bard slowly pushed the rudder, easing the boat to the side.

"what are you childrens names?" Lyrin asked suddenly, remembering what he had said earlier.

He sighed "Sigrid is my eldest, not that much younger than you I'd wager, Then my son Bain, and Tilda is the youngest"

"Are they.." she was cut off as Bofur suddenly shouted

"Watch out!" He yelled pointing at a large block of ice in front of their path

Bard took no mind of the dwarf as he angled the boat around the ice

Thorin scowled at him "What are you trying to do? Drown us?"

"I was born and bred on these waters, Master Dwarf." Bard said derisively "If I wanted to drown you, I would not do it here."

Lyrin coughed to hide her laugh as gave Thorin a flat look.

"Oh, I've had enough of this lippy lake-man. I say we throw him over the side and be done with him." Dwalin growled

"Yes because being stranded in a boat with no captain would really improve our situation" Lyrin snapped

"Oh, Bard. He's name's Bard"

Lyrin was surprised to see Bilbo marching over from his spot on the deck

"How do you know?" Dwalin asked

"…I asked him." the hobbit said flatly

Dwalin huffed "I don't care what he calls himself, I don't like him."

"We do not have to like him, we simply have to pay him." Balin shrugged "Come on, now, lads. Turn out your pockets."

As the dwarves searched Lyrin could hear Dwalin and Thorin whispering

"How do we know he won't betray us?" Dwalin asked looking out at the water surrounding them

Thorin gave him a dark look "We don't."

Lyrin looked back at Bard wondering if in the end he really would betray them.

"There's um…just a wee problem." Balin said, drawing her attention back "We're ten coins short."

Thorin sighed "Gloin, come on. Give us what you have."

The dwarf looked affronted "Don't look to me. I have been bled dry by this venture! What have I seen for my investment? Naught but misery and grief and…"

He trailed off His eyes focused across the water. A murmur rippled through the dwarves as they turned to look. Lyrin followed the dwarves gaze. She felt her heart shudder as the ghostly outline of a mountain appeared in the distance.

"Bless my beard." Gloin said in awe"Take it. Take all of it." he said pushing a sack of coins to Balin.

"Is that it?" Lyrin whispered, feeling goosebumps breaking out over her arms

Bofur nodded "The lonely mountain"

"The money, quick. Give it to me." Bard called urgently

Thorin scowled at him, pulling his gaze away from the mountain "We will pay you when we get our provisions, but not before."

"If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say." He said narrowing his eyes "There are guards ahead."

Thorin stared at him suspiciously

"Chirst on a bike!" she groaned "Are you physically incapable of being cooperative for more than a minute at a time!?"

Bard raised his eyebrows as she spoke, caught off guard by her abrasive speech.

Thorin stared at her for a moment before begrudgingly handing the money to Bard.

"What now" She asked turning back to the bargeman.

It took him a moment to recover his thoughts before he pointed at the barrels sitting on the deck." Into those all of you"

..

.

"What's he doing?" Lyrin heard Dwalin whisper as the boat came to a halt

" He's talking to someone..." Bilbo whispered "...He's pointing right at us! Now they're shaking hands!"

She heard Thorin growl near bye "What?"

"He's selling us out." Dwalin grumbled

Lyrin felt her heart being to race as she heard footsteps approaching their hiding spot.

There was a moment of quiet before the sound of something wet could be heard moving, then without warning a large pile of fish landed into the barreld

"What the Hell!" Lyrin yelped as the fish settled in around her

"Quiet! We're approaching the toll gate." Bard cautioned

Lyrin put her sleeve in front of her face as she tried to focus on the sounds around them

"Halt! Goods inspection." A man called "Papers please!"

She could hear Bard walking to the railing

"Oh, it's you, Bard!" The man said happily

"Morning, Percy."

"Anything to declare?"

Bard sighed "Nothing. But I am cold and tired, and ready for home."

Percy laughed "You and me both. There we are, all in order."

From a small hole in the barrel Lyrin could see bard walking back to the helm

"Not so fast." a grating voice called

A thin unpleasant looking man approached Bard, eying him suspiciously. "Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland realm. Only they're not empty. Are they Bard?." the man said. Lyrin held her breath as the man approached the barrel she was hiding in "If I recall correctly, you're licensed as a bargeman." he reached down and pulled a fish from one of the barrels "Not a fisherman."

"That's none of your business." Bard said coldly

"Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." The man sneered

"Oh, come on, Alfrid. Have a heart, people need to eat." Bard said appealingly

"These fish are illegal." alfrid said throwing the fish into the lake

"Empty the barrels over the side." He said turning to the men beside him

"You heard him, in the canal." The guard grunted

Lyrin clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from crying out as she felt the barrel she was in being lifted up

"Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce." Bard pleaded watching the guards lift the first barrel to the edge

"That's not my problem."

Inside the barrel, Lyrin braced herself as the barrel was tilted over the edge, giving her a view of the frigid water below

"And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake? When the rioting starts? Will it be your problem then?" Bard snapped

"Stop!" Growled

Lyrin felt relief flood through her as the barrel was pulled from the edge

" Ever the people's champion, hey, Bard? Protector of the common folk. You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won't last." Aldrid sneered as he stormed off the boat

" Raise the gate!"

"The Master has his eye on you. You'll do well to remember, we know where you live." Alfrid called as the barge slipped through the gate

Bard shrugged "It's a small town, Alfrid. Everyone knows where everyone lives."

..

.

"You can come out now" Lyrin hear Bard whisper as he pushed the few remaining fish off of her.

"Thank you" she said as he helped her out of the barrel before starting to empty the rest of the barrels

"Get your hands off me." Dwalin growled as he rose from his barrel.

Bard gave a weary sigh before walking over to and older man who sat on the dock watching them

"You didn't see them, they were never here." Bard said handing him a coin "The fish you can have for nothing."

He turned back to the company " Follow me."

Bard lead them through the small side streets that wove along the town. as they turned a corner a young boy skidded to a halt in front of him. His face brightened when he saw Bard.

"Da, our house! It's being watched"

Bard growled with frustration.

"Is there another way?" Thorin asked urgently

He gave them a crooked grin before answering "Not one that you're going to like"

..

Lyrin stood shivering as she looked into the murky water below.

"you've got to be joking" Bofur said

Bard shook his head "it's the only way in without being seen. Ill meet you at the house to pull you up"

Lyrin sighed as she started pulling her hair up for the upcoming swim.

She paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder

Bard gave her a small smile "For you however there is another way"

"And what is that supposed to mean" Fili said marching over pointing a finger at him

"It means" Bard said pushing Fili's hand away " That she is almost the same height and age as my daughter, and could easily pose as her for the short walk to the house...Unless you rather she endure the frigid water with you"

Fili watched him suspiciously "How do we know you won't abscond with her when we are gone?"

Bard looked affronted

"Oh for God's sake!" Lyrin groaned throwing her hands in the air "Nothing is going to happen ok?" she said looking at Fili

"Do you have plans to kidnap and or murder me?" she asked abruptly turning to Bard

"What... Of course not" He sputtered in surprise

"see?" she said turning back to Fili

Fili sighed "Alright. Be safe amrâl" he said kissing the top of her head before rejoining the others at the edge of the pier.

Lyrin watched as one by one the dwarves slipped into the water.

"Pull your shawl over your head" Bard said as they approached the street, putting his arm around her as they entered they busy town.

From under her hood, Lyrin looked at the town around her. The street was lined with small shops and stalls with people coming in and out.

"Are you alright?" Bard asked, watching as she looked all around them

"oh yes sorry, Its just... well I've never seen humans since I got here"

Bard gave her a strange look "You have never seen another human before?"

"Yes and No. Where I am from there are only humans. But since I arrived here I haven't seen one"

"Where is it that you are from then?"

"Somewhere very very far away..."

Bard looked like he wanted to ask another question but thought better of it

"Hello Bard" an older man called from one of the stalls

"Hello Brian" Bard greeted "How is Marlene?"

The old man smiled "Much better, thanks. Oh is that Sigrid I see behind ya?"

Lyrin waved at the man

"we must be getting on" Bard said waving good bye to the man as he put his arm back on lyrins shoulder, steering her through the corwd and down a small side path

As they neared the house Bard paused

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." he called to a pair of fisher men sitting in a boat below

Bard shut the door of the house behind them, setting his coat on the table.

"Da! Where have you been?"A little girl called happily as she rushed over to him, followed by an older girl.

"Father, there you are. I was worried..." she trailed off as she caught sight of Lyrin

"Da? who is she?" Tilda asked

"This is Lyrin" He said before catching sight of Bain "Bain, get them in." he called

Bain and Bard hurried down a flight of stairs followed closely by Lyrin.

Just as she reached the bottom of the steps Dwalin's head suddenly emerged from the toilet

He gave Bain a dark look as he hoisted himself out "If you speak of this to anyone, I'll rip your arms off."

Lyrin couldn't help help but laugh as the large dwarf finished pulling himself out of the toilet

Dwalin's face softened "There ya are lass!"

"Up there." Bain said motioning up the stairs as Bilbo popped up from the water

" Da, why are there dwarves coming out of our toilet?" Sigrid asked watching the dwarves

"Will they bring us luck?" Tilda asked excitedly

Lyrin snorted "I don't think these dwarves have any luck in them.. ouch" she said as Dwalin cuffed her on the back of the head

"You know I'm right" she called after him

"Sigrid will you take her to get cleaned up" Bard asked motioning to Lyrin

She gave her father a leary glance

"Its all right" Bard reassured her

With his assurance Sigrid led Lyrin to a small bathroom.

"ill be back with some cloths" she said before shutting the door behind her.

Lyrin had just finished washing her hair when Sigrid knocked on the door.

Lyrin thanked her and quickly changed into the dry cloths.

"Are you a dwarf?" Tilda asked from where she sat on the bed

"Well no.." Lyrin said awkwardly as the two girls watched her finish braiding her hair.

"Then why are you traveling with them?" Sigrid asked

"Because they're my friends" Lyrin shrugged as she opened the door to the hall.

..

.


	18. Chapter 18

**_YAY finally time for another update. Ughhh its been so hard for me to keep a regular sch of updates but i'm trying to keep it fairly regular! _**

_"People almost invariably arrive at their beliefs not on the basis of proof but on the basis of what they find attractive." _

_― Blaise Pascal_

A/N: this chapter has some language in it

* * *

When she reached the main room Lyrin paused. The company stood around the room seemingly lost in thought

"Whats wrong?" she asked breaking the silence

Thorin tore his gaze away from the window to look at her "Tomorrow begins the last days of Autumn." he breathed

Lyrin gave him a puzzled look

"Durin's Day will be upon us soon." Balin explained "We must reach the mountain before then."

"And if we don't?" She whispered

"Then this quest has been for nothing." Fili sighed wrapping an arm around her shoulder

Lyrin stared at the foggy silhouette of the mountain looming in the distance. Her stomach twisted at Fili's words they were so close to the mountain and yet the possibility of failure still loomed over head. As she watched the fog clear, her thoughts turned to what would happen if they did succeed. A dragon lay in that mountain and if it was still alive, it would be up to her to make sure Thorin lived to see the end.

She Jumped as a loud clatter broke through the silence. Turning she saw Bard emptying a wooden bin onto the table.

"What is this?" Thorin asked picking up one of the pieces, turning it over in his hand

"Pike hook." Bard said taking it from him "Made from an old harpoon."

"And this?" Kili asked pulling a curved pipe from the pile

"A crow bill, we call it. Fashioned from a smithy's hammer. It's heavy in a hand, I grant. But in defense of your life, these will serve you better than none."

"We paid for weapons. Iron forged, swords and axes!" Gloin growled

"It's a joke!"

Bard shook his head "You won't find better outside the city armory. All iron forged weapons are held there under lock and key."

"Thorin, why not take what's on offer and go." Balin sighed "I've made do with less, so have you. I say we leave now."

Bard frowned "You're not going anywhere."

The whole company tensed at his words

"What did you say?" Dwalin growled narrowing his eyes at the man

"There are spies watching this house and probably every dock and wharf in the town. We must wait till nightfall."

The company relented, settling back into their spots.

Lyrin yawned, finally feeling the strain of the past few days catching up with her.

Fili nudged her "Are you alright"

"M' tired as shit" she mumbled

He chuckled, guiding her to the small sofa in the corner "rest for now" he said "I'll wake you when we have a plan"

...

.

Lyrin could feel her body swaying as she slowly woke up. She cracked her eyes open. The soft hum of the town trickled past as the buildings slowly passed by.

She shifted as she opened her eyes fully. her arms were wrapped around Fili's neck, she blushed as she could feel his hands around her legs, helping keep her close to his back.

Fili looked over his shoulder at her "Good morning" he smiled

"Shh." Dwalin shushed as Fili lowered her to the ground

Thorin turned to them " As soon as we have the weapons, we'll make straight for the mountain." he said as they stopped below a large wood building

"Whats going on" She whispered

"We're making a quick supply run" Kili grinned

"Go" Thorin whispered as they made their way through an open window above.

Lyrin pulled herself through the window, turning to help pull Bilbo in.

She watched anxiously as the dwarves began piling weapons, rummaging through the chests lining the room.

She snorted as Thorin dumped a large pile of swords in Kili's hands.

"With all those it looks like you're planning on fighting the dragon all by yourself. Do you want a hand ?"

Kili shook his head "Nah I can manage."

She looked at him skeptically "Are you sur..."

Her eyes went wide as Kili teetered backwards, His face draining of color as he looked wildly around searching for a way to stop himself. Their eyes met as she darted forward, her hands closing around the collar of his shirt. For a brief moment she could feel his fall slow as she pulled back on the shirt, then she felt herself slip forward ,her feet moving wildly as she tried to regain her footing.

Kili hit the bottom step with a loud crash, Lyrin following close behind.

"Fuck me" She groaned, rolling onto her back "Are you ok?" she called as Kili struggled to sit up beside her

"I'm alright" he coughed "are you"

"yah Just got the wind knocked out of me"

The room around them suddenly filled with noise as three men burst through the door.

Lyrin sprang to her feet, Grabbing one of the swords from the floor.

"Who are you" one of the men demanded, eyeing her warily as she pointed the sword at them.

"That's none of your business" She grinned ,blindly reaching out a hand behind her to help Kili up

The man laughed "Oh but I think it is missey"

"Lyrin..." she heard Kili breath

She turned to Kili. A fourth man stood behind him, sword pointed at his neck.

"Now then why don't you drop the sword"

Lyrin cringed as her blade clattered on the ground.

the man released Kili, chuckling as he joined the others.

"you good?" she asked worriedly turning to Kili,

He nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the men in front of them.

"Now then are there any more of you here?" the guard growled

The two simply glared at him

"All right then" He said pointing his sword at them "I have your cohorts here with me!" he called up the steps "If you want em to stay in one piece show yourselves immediately"

He turned back to Lyrin " let's see how much they care about the two of you"

...

"Are you two alright?" Thorin asked as the company reached the landing

The pair nodded quietly

"I'm sorry uncle" Kili said quietly

Thorin shook his head "It is not your fault"

"Move along then!" the guard ordered pushing the company out the door.

Lyrin's heart picked up as she saw more guards waiting for them outside the house.

"Chin up lass, we've seen worse than this" Balin smiled from beside her

"It seems like my theory of everything in this world being out to kill you guys still stands true" she grinned

He chuckled "aye that it does"

...

.

The guards came to a stop as they reached a large extravagant house, seemingly wholly out of place among the rundown buildings surrounding it.

Lyrin shifted uncomfortably, tucking herself further into the group, as a crowd of townspeople began to form around them. All craning for a view of the strangers.

The noise quieted down as the doors to the house flung open. A large portly man stepped out first, his thinning hair was slicked back, accentuating his large head. Behind him stood another, thinner man. His small black eyes peered out from a mop of greasy black hair, looking over the crowd before him.

"What is the meaning of this?" The large man grunted

"We caught 'em stealing weapons, Sire."

He gave a cry of delight "Ah! Enemies of the state, huh?"

"A desperate bunch of mercenaries, if ever there was, Sire." the short man chimed in as he slithered alongside the man.

"Hold your tongue!"

Lyrin looked up as Dwalin's voice boomed out "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no common criminal. This is Thorin. Son of Thrain, son of Thror!" he shouted as Throin stepped forward

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." he shouted, turning to the crowd around them "I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor, filled with silks and fine gems. This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the north!"

The crowd began to murmur

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!"

Lyrin's eyebrows rose as the crowd began to cheer at Thorin's words .

"Death! That is what you'll bring upon us!"

The people parted as Bard marched forward "Dragonfire and ruin. If you awaken that beast, it will destroy us all."

Thorin scoffed "You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this; if we succeed all will share in the wealth of the mountain. You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

Bard frowned as the people cheered again "All of you! Listen to me, you must listen! Have you forgotten what happened to Dale? Have you forgotten those who died in the firestorm? And for what purpose? The blind ambition of a Mountain King, so riven by greed, he could not see beyond his own desire!"

THe master laughed "Now. Now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget, that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor, who failed to kill the beast. Hm!"

"It's true, Sire." the short man said smiling cruelly "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow, he shot. Each one missing its mark."

Lyrin looked at Bard, For a split second a look of pain shadowed over his face as the man spoke. After a moment he turned to Thorin

"You have no right. No right to enter that mountain."

Thorin narrowed his eyes "I have the only right." He turned away from Bard, fixing his gaze on the Large man in front of them "I speak to the Master of the men of the lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled? Will you share in the great wealth of our people?" He called "What say you?"

There was a short silence as the Master stared at him calculatingly before giving him a large smile "I say unto you…welcome!"

The crowd erupted in cheers around them. Lyrin let out a long sigh of relief, her shoulders sagged, letting the tension she had been holding in flood out.

As she looked around the crowd her eyes landed on the Master and his grim companion. The pair stared at the company with an unsettling smile plastered across their faces.

Lyrin felt an uneasy feeling settling in the pit of her stomach as she watched them _'Perhaps the danger here has not yet passed_ '


End file.
